Au bout de la route
by barjy02
Summary: Dean, sortant de prison, se voit offrir sa chance, un job de mecano chez Bobby Singer...Il finit par y faire la connaissance d'un routier, taiseux au regard vide, Jimmy Castiel...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre : « Un nouveau départ »

Bobby lui tendit une bière qu'il accepta avec un franc sourire, il s'appuya contre le capot de la voiture et trinqua avec lui…

Il travaillait ici depuis presque 15 jours, il avait l'impression d'y être depuis toujours…

Le patron, Bobby Singer, était un vieux de la vieille…Il tenait ce garage depuis bientôt 30 ans, la fatigue et l'âge se faisant ressentir, il avait accepté l'offre d'un ami…

Un ancien mécanicien cherchait du boulot, il sortait de prison pour une bagarre qui avait mal tournée…

Un coup de poing, une mauvaise chute et son adversaire s'était retrouvé paralysé et cloué dans une chaise roulante pour le restant de ses jours…

Un bête accident qui détruisit 2 vies en un instant…Il avait fait 6 mois pour coup et blessure sous influence de l'alcool et devait à présent payé des dommages et intérêts à la victime …

Lors du procès, il n'avait pas baissé le regard, la peine était juste…Les torts partagés car ce ne fut pas lui qui provoqua l'altercation…

6 mois de prison qu'était-ce à côté d'une vie brisée…

100000 $… Dean voulait s'en acquitter de cette dette, ce ne serait que justice…

Trouver un travail et verser tous les mois une partie de son salaire, c'était son obsession dès sa sortie de prison…  
Mais à présent qu'il avait un cassier, il était marqué…Personne ne lui donna plus sa chance surtout en cette période de pénurie…

Personne excepté Bobby…Pour lui, le jeune homme avait payé sa dette et continuerait à la payer, chèrement et pas que financièrement…Il était évident que Dean ne se pardonnerait jamais son geste lui qui se jura depuis ce jour de ne plus jamais lever la main sur quelqu'un…

Martin le présenta à Bobby devant une bière chez Helen, un bar pour routier à l'entrée de la ville…

Martin qui l'avait pris en stop sur l'autoroute où Dean marchait vers l'inconnu….Ils avaient sympathisés…

Dean ne cacha rien de son passé au vieil homme et ce dernier ne dit pas un mot pendant les quelques minutes où il se présenta, maladroitement mais avec franchise…Bobby buvait sa bière en l'observant…L'écoutant…

Il se tourna vers Martin et lui sourit

« Je l'aime bien ce gamin…Je vais lui donner sa chance »

2 mois qu'il cherchait un boulot fixe…

Bobby lui offrait un toit, un petit studio aménagé et le couvert…

200 $ par semaine avec bonus si celle-ci était bonne…

Dean accepta….Ils se serrèrent la main et le contrat fut conclu…

Il emménagea le soir même et le lendemain matin, il commença à travailler sous l'œil attentif d'un Bobby qui comprit vite qu'il avait à faire à un mécanicien d'exception…

Il repoussa sa casquette en croisant ses bras…

Sur le parking, Dean avait garé son seul bien, sa seule richesse…Une impala de '67…

Dans son coffre, 34 ans de vie qui tenait en quelques cartons…

On était vendredi…Dean terminait sa 2éme semaine de travail….Ce jour-là, son destin bascula…

2 rencontres allèrent changer sa vie….A jamais…

Helen avait une fille, Jo…La prunelle de ses yeux…Elle travaillait une partie de la semaine avec elle au bar…Le jeudi et le vendredi après-midi, cette dernière venait travailler chez Bobby…Elle tenait ses comptes et ses papiers en ordre…Tout comme elle le faisait avec le bar de sa mère…

Le jour où Martin l'avait présenté à Bobby, Jo était partie rejoindre une amie pour quelques jours…Dean ne connaissait pas son existence….

Ce vendredi, Bobby laissa le garage entre les mains de Dean pour faire quelques courses en ville et discuter d'un contrat avec un vendeur de voiture d'occasion…Il partait pour la journée…

Dean se retrouva seul pour tout gérer…Une marque de confiance qui le toucha…

Bobby avait cependant omis de lui parler de Jo…

Couché sous une Ford au moteur récalcitrant, Dean ne fit que l'entendre arriver…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, tordu sous le capot…

Il vit juste une paire de boots, visiblement féminine vu les talons…

« Je suis à vous tout de suite… »

« Faites à votre aise, j'ai tout mon temps… »

Il la vit s'éloigner et se diriger vers le bureau de Bobby…Il sortit de sous la voiture

Il s'appuya sur le capot pour se relever en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon…

« Vous allez où comment ça ? » Il éleva le ton

Jo se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent…Elle lui sourit en penchant la tête…

« Je travaille ici…Je suis Jo, la fille d'Helen…Bobby ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? »

« Non…Il a oublié de me signaler ce charmant détail » lui sourit Dean à son tour mal à l'aise…Cela le surprit, ce n'était pas son genre d'être gauche devant une fille, que du contraire…

Dean était un bel homme, charmeur de surcroit…Rare était les filles qui lui résistaient…

« Vous devez être Dean ? »

Son visage se figea…Elle devait savoir pour lui….Sa mère avait dû la mettre au courant…Il perdit son sourire…Un peu inquiet…Il avait maintenant l'habitude d'être condamner avant d'être jugé…

« Oui… »

Elle s'approcha

« Enchantée… »

Elle lui tendit la main

Il regarda les siennes pleines de cambouis…

« Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude… »

Dean s'avança et la lui serra…Ils restèrent ainsi un court instant mais ça lui sembla durer une éternité…

« Je vais me faire du café….Vous en voulez ? »

« Oui, merci….Et c'est Dean et tu…Pas de vous… »

« Okay » Elle lui sourit

« Je reviens… »

Elle s'éloigna en souriant…Il la suivit du regard….

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de travail ce jour-là, si bien qu'il passa le plus clair de son temps avec Jo…

Ils se parlèrent longuement de tous et de rien…Ils finirent par se parler de tout surtout…

Quand Dean assis par terre, appuyé contre la portière de la Ford lui raconta la bagarre….La prison…Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre…Le laissant parler au gré de son humeur, à son rythme…

Il se sentait bien avec elle…Il se sentait bien avec Bobby…En confiance, en sécurité…

En fait, pour la 1er fois de sa vie, il se sentait tout simplement, libre….

Elle était assise sur 2 pneus face à lui, appuyée contre la colonne centrale…Elle parla peu d'elle parce qu'elle avait peu à dire…Elle avait arrêté ses études à la mort de son père et avait décidé d'aider sa mère…Celle-ci n'accepta qu'à la condition que Jo suive des cours du soir…

Ce qu'elle fit, un peu à contre cœur, Jo n'aimait pas les études…Secrétariat-comptabilité, quelques mois, un diplôme et le tour était joué…

C'était grâce à cela qu'elle pouvait tenir la boutique de Bobby et celle de sa mère…

Depuis rien de bien passionnant même si elle ne regrettait rien, elle aimait sa vie rangée, elle aimait ses routiers qui s'arrêtaient chez eux comme on s'arrête chez des amis…

A 26 ans, elle n'espérait plus que rencontrer un homme qui l'accepterait tel qu'elle était...

« Je changerais pas pour un mec… » avait-elle laissé tomber

Dean avait levé les yeux dans les siens

« Si il ne t'accepte pas comme tu es, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas… »

Elle rougit…Il baissa le regard, un peu embarrassé…

« T'es un chic type, Dean…C'est con ce qui t'es arrivé…C'est injuste, la fatalité…Je suis contente que tu aies rencontré Bobby…Derrière ses airs bougons, c'est un homme en or… Dans ton malheur, tu as eu de la chance… »

Il tripota ses doigts nerveusement

« C'est ce que je commence à me dire »

Il sourit pour lui-même

« Bon…C'est pas tout ça mais ma mère va commencer à se demander où je reste… »

Elle se releva suivi par Dean…

Le téléphone sonna...Accroché au mur près de l'entrée, il résonna dans tout le garage…

« Le devoir m'appelle… »

Jo retourna vers le bureau, Dean décrocha…

« Bobby ?...Oui... Oui tout va bien…Tu pourras téléphoner au proprio de la Ford, elle est comme neuve… »

Il fronça les sourcils

« Ah…Non, ça ira…T'inquiète…Oui oui…Pardon ? Il s'appelle comment ?...Je m'en occupe dès qu'il arrive… »

Il se gratta le cou

« Non, Bobby…Okay…Salut… »

Il raccrocha et souffla

« Ca va pas ? »

« Je peux dire adieu à ma soirée hamburger, canapé et vieux nanars…»

« Du boulot ? »

« Oui…Il veut que je m'occupe d'un client, un habitué…Un souci avec son camion… »

« Un camion ? Tu t'y connais là-dedans parce que c'est autre chose qu'une voiture et ils y tiennent à leur bébé… »

« Bah je serais honnête…Si je vois que je peux rien faire, je le lui dirais mais Bobby veut que j'y jette un œil… »

« Il t'a donné son nom ? «

« Jim Castiel, je crois…Un truc du genre… »

« Jimmy… »

Elle sourit, un peu triste

« Fais gaffe à son camion, c'est tout ce qu'il a…Tout ce qui lui reste surtout… »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Oui …Il est discret et assez taiseux mais au fond, c'est un chouette gars, faut juste apprendre à le connaitre… »

Il regarda sa montre….17h25….

« Il doit arriver d'ici une heure…Tu veux manger un bout en attendant ?… » Il garda le regard baissé sur le sol

« Pour aujourd'hui, ça va pas être possible, je travaille ce soir…. »

« Ah » Il était visiblement déçu

« Mais par contre, si ça te tente…Dimanche, y a une petite fête organisée au bar pour les 55 ans d'un de nos fidèles…On peut s'y retrouver si tu veux !… »

Fidèles, c'était le nom que Jo donnait aux routiers qui l'avaient vue grandir…Les anciens toujours présent dans les bons et les mauvais moments…Cet esprit routier qu'elle aimait tant et qui tendait à se perdre…

« Ce sera avec plaisir… » répondit Dean tout sourire

« Alors à dimanche… »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue

« A…A dimanche…Vers quelle heure ? »

« Disons 19h… »

« Va pour 19… »

Elle sortit en émettant un petit rire satisfait…

Il se tourna vers la Ford

« Bon, là je viens de mentir à Bobby et j'aime pas ça…J'ai une heure pour te remettre sur pied ma belle… »

Il ne vit pas le temps passé…La Ford faisait de la résistance…Il ne l'entendit pas entrer, ni approcher…

« Putain de bordel de merde… » hurla Dean, furax sous le capot…Il fit glisser la roulette et sortit de sous la voiture de l'huile plein la chemise…

Il se releva et jeta en jurant de plus belle, son chiffon sur le moteur

« Va te faire foutre… »

Il referma le capot en rageant…Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui…  
Il se retourna en serrant son tournevis dans la main…

L'homme était légèrement plus petit que lui et ne sembla pas effrayer par l'attitude menaçante de Dean

« Bonsoir… »

Il avait un timbre de voix particulier qui intimida un peu Dean qui se renfrogna…

Il tiqua en souriant

«Je vous dérange peut être ? » Il y avait un petit ton ironique dans sa voix…Dean finit par lui sourire

« J'ai horreur qu'une femme me résiste même si c'est qu'un tas de ferraille »

Il sourit mais Dean remarqua que ce sourire s'arrêtait sur les lèvres…Cet homme, un peu plus âgé que lui, avait le regard vide…

« Vous venez pour votre camion, c'est ça ? »

« Oui…Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard mais j'ai un transport important demain et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce contrat »

«Y a pas de soucis, j'avais prévu une soirée en solo…Ca gâchera pas mes plans… »

Il rit en passant devant Castiel pour sortir…Il jeta son tournevis sur la table de travail...

C'était un Kenworth…Dean ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier…

« Il est magnifique… »

« Merci »

Castiel se plaça à ses côtés…Dean jeta un œil en coin…Il en avait connu des routiers en son temps…Castiel, habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bleue à carreau ouverte sur un T-shirt blanc, n'en avait pas vraiment le type...Dean le voyait plutôt derrière le volant d'une Berline que d'un Kenworth…

« C'est quoi le souci? »

« Il calle...J'ai essayé de voir ce qui n'allait pas mais j'ai beau avoir quelques notions de mécanique… »

Il baissa la tête…Mains dans les poches, jouant du bout du pied sur le bitume…

« Vous en avez besoin pour quelle heure ? »

« 5h…Du matin…» précisa-t-il

« Ah ouaih merde…»

Il souffla en se tournant…Il appuya sur un petit bouton sur la porte du garage qui s'ouvrit à grand fracas

« On va le rentrer…Histoire d'y voir plus clair…La nuit va être longue…Y a un endroit où je peux vous joindre ?… »

«Oui…»

Il pointa du doigt son camion

« Vous n'avez pas loué une chambre ? »

«Non… »

Un court silence…

« Rentrez le…Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil »

« Merci »

Il s'éloigna et Dean le vit grimper avec agilité dans la cabine…Le moteur se mit en route et calla aussitôt…

Il vit Castiel caresser le volant et sembler parler tout seul….

Il remit le contact et cette fois-ci, le tracteur se remit en route….

Il passa tout juste la porte du garage…Dean le guida…Le Kenworth lui parut encore plus impressionnant…Il remarqua, peint sur la porte passager…

« My angel »

Castiel descendit en sautant et le rejoignit…

« Elle a de la chance »

Il ne sembla pas comprendre

« Je veux dire celle à qui vous pensiez en faisant ça…Sur une beauté pareille…»

Il admirait le tracteur aux couleurs bleus aciers…

« C'est pas elle…C'est lui »

Il ouvrit la portière, grimpa sur les 2 premières marches et attrapa un sac au sol…

« Désolé… »

Dean sembla soudain embarrassé…Castiel le vit…

« C'est pour mon...C'était pour mon fils… » laissa-t-il tomber dans un souffle

Il s'éloigna vers le banc de travail, laissant un Dean sans voix…

C'était…Il avait relevé l'imparfait…Il se pinça les lèvres…

« Bon…Si on regardait ce qui ne va pas chez toi, beauté…. »

Dean tapota l'énorme capot du camion…

« Ca vous gêne si je reste ici ? »

« Non ça me gêne pas du tout mais vous allez vous faire chier…Par contre, ce qui me gêne, c'est le vous…Tu ou Dean, c'est mieux… »

« Bien… »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Castiel n'était pas un grand bavard, Jo l'avait prévenu…

Dean s'attela directement à la tâche et cela s'avéra moins compliqué que prévu…

Le problème était simple mais long à résoudre…

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main… » lança Dean après une heure penché sur le moteur

Castiel ne répondit pas…Dean sortit sa tête de dessous le capot…

Il dormait, assis sur les mêmes pneus que Jo quelques heures auparavant….Il avait le sommeil agité…

Dean descendit en s'essuyant les mains avec un vieux chiffon…

Il le secoua légèrement…

« Eh …Debout, j'ai besoin de vous là…. »

Mais Castiel semblait plongé dans ce qui devait être à l'évidence plus un cauchemar qu'un rêve

« Eh…Cass… » Il se surprit à l'appeler ainsi…

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut manquant tomber de son siège improvisé, le regard figé dans la panique…

« Eh mec…Ca va ? »

Castiel se reprit aussitôt, se relevant comme si de rien n'était…Il se dirigea vers son camion, capot ouvert….

« Alors ? »

« C'est rien de grave mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main… » répondit-il, un peu dubitatif…

« Bien…Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Il se retourna et lui fit face en enlevant sa chemise….

« Empêchez que ton bébé m'écrase les doigts » sourit Dean pour tenter de remettre à l'aise un Castiel qui lui semblait perdu…Il croisa ses yeux bleus métal…Cet homme lui donnait le cafard…

Ils mirent presque 2 heures à en venir à bout mais au bout du compte quand Castiel remit le contact, le moteur se mit à ronronner comme un chat…

Dean, un peu à l'écart, se nettoyant les mains avec du gel, vit un petit rictus sur les lèvres du routier…

Il coupa le moteur et rejoignit Dean…

« Merci »

« Y a pas de quoi…C'est mon job même si je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai eu un peu peur…Les camions, ce n'est pas mon truc… »

«Ni le mien… » répliqua Castiel en se tournant vers le tracteur…

«T'aime pas ça ? »

« Non… »

Il s'éloigna vers les WC suivi du regard médusé de Dean…

Quand il revint, Dean avait mis un T-shirt propre…

« Ca te dit un verre ? »

« Je ne bois pas…. »

« Même pas une bière ? » Dean parut surpris…Castiel lui sourit, las…Il regarda sa montre

« Va pour une bière…. »

« Cool …J'ai horreur de boire seul… »

Bobby téléphona, il resterait en ville pour la nuit, il devait revoir le patron du garage d'occasion trop tôt le lendemain …

En fait, Bobby allait rejoindre Helen…Mais il ne sentait pas encore prêt à annoncer cela à tous…Personne ne savait…Pas même Jo…

Il était presque 1h quand Castiel rejoignit sa cabine…Dean lui avait proposé de laisser le tracteur dans l'atelier pour éviter que le bruit du volet ne réveille tout le quartier…

«Y a une douche au fond à droite…Fais comme chez toi… »

« Merci…Pour les frais, on fait comment ? »

« Bobby a dit que tu ne devais pas te tracasser…Tu pourras payer la prochaine fois… »

« Je serais de retour dimanche matin…Dis- lui que je passerais par ici avant d'aller décharger… »

«T'inquiète…Y a pas le feu »

« Bonne nuit…»

Il grimpa dans l'habitacle…

« Salut»

La portière claqua, il le vit disparaitre à l'arrière de sa cabine

« Bizarre ce mec » murmura Dean en lui-même…Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur…

Il grimaça…Dans 4h, il devait être debout…

Déjà pour aider Castiel à sortir le tracteur et puis surtout le propriétaire de la Ford se présenterait début d'après-midi pour récupérer sa voiture et celle-ci restait obstinément muette…

Il jeta un œil à la voiture puis vers la cabine qui s'alluma…

Il sortit par la porte de service qui donnait sur le petit escalier…Il menait à sa chambre située juste au-dessus du garage…

Il jeta un dernier regard sur l'atelier et éteignit….

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par le bruit du volet qui s'ouvrait…

« Merde »

Il se leva d'un bond, en pantalon pyjama…

Quand il entra dans le garage, Castiel avait déjà mis le moteur en marche et s'apprêtait à partir…

5h15….

Dean se passa les mains dans ses cheveux hirsutes en baillant….

Torse et pieds nus, il fut pris d'un frisson…

Le camion stoppa devant le petit parking…Il vit Castiel descendre et venir vers lui…

« Désolé»

Il avait mis un T-shirt noir sur son Jean de la veille…

«Pas de problème…Je devais me lever de toutes manières… »

Il se tourna vers la Ford

« Je dois m'occuper de cette poubelle… »

Castiel lui sourit

« Merci encore »

« On se voit dimanche alors ? »

Il lui tendit la main…Castiel hésita un moment et la lui serra….

« A dimanche… »

Dean l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée….

« Salut, Cass… »

Ce dernier tiqua au surnom et lui répondit d'un mouvement de la main sans se retourner…

Le camion démarra…Dean le suivit du regard…

Un message…Castiel prit son portable

«Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ? »

Il ferma un bref instant les yeux…

Il pianota…« Jamais »

Il jeta l'appareil sur le siège passager…

Il savait en répondant cela que ce serait le début de nouveaux problèmes…

Mais Castiel n'avait plus rien à perdre…

« My angel » était tout ce qui lui restait…Le perdre signerait la fin de son voyage…

Il baissa le pare-solaire conducteur…

Une photo…Une femme dans la trentaine, brune aux grands yeux pétillants et un petit garçon d'environ 6 ans accroché à son cou…

Dean ragea encore et toujours sur le moteur de la Ford…Mais ce dernier finit par s'avouer vaincu…

Il referma le capot en opina de la tête

« Aucune femme ne me résiste… »

« Ca va ? …Ton col te serre pas trop…»

Il se retourna…Bobby lui sourit en repoussant sa casquette…

« Je croyais qu'elle était réparé depuis hier? »

« J'ai juste fait quelques vérifications » mentit mal Dean

« Ouaih…C'est ça… »

Il posa sur la table de l'atelier, un sac

« J'ai ramené de quoi manger…Tourte pour toi et hamburger pour moi…Ca te va ? »

Dean s'approcha les yeux brillants

« Tu parles que ça me va….Je suis mort de faim »

« Tu es toujours mort de faim…»

Il ouvrit le sac en humant l'odeur devant le regard amusé de Bobby

« Rien de neuf ici ? »

« Non »

Il prit le morceau de tourte emballé

« Cass est reparti ce matin…Il passera te payer demain »

« Cass ? » Bobby fronça les sourcils

« Bah oui…Le routier muet là…Castiel »

« Tu l'appelles Cass toi maintenant….Vous êtes devenu si intime tous les 2 ?… » rit Bobby

« T'es con… »

« C'est bien ce que je dis… »

«Ton hamburger »

Il lui tapa le sac dans les bras

«Tu m'avais pas dit qu'Helen avait une fille… »

« Ah merde…Jo…J'ai oublié de te prévenir… »

« Pas de soucis…On a fait connaissance… » Il sourit

« Attention hein, Casanova…Pas touche… »

« Quoi ?...Elle est chasse gardée ? »

Bobby vit le visage de Dean se fermer…

« Non…Mais je la considère un peu comme ma nièce….Et je ne veux pas que tu lui brises le cœur à coup de cric et de clef à molette… »

« Merci pour la confiance, ça fait plaisir » grogna Dean

« De toutes manières, je te signale que je suis intéressé par Castiel » continua-t-il en riant

« C'est ça…Change de sujet… »

Il mordit à pleine dent dans sa tourte en fermant les yeux.

« Elle m'a invité dimanche soir… » Il sourit un peu béat…

« Hummmm »

« Je la trouve sympa cette fille… »

« Elle l'est…Alors fait y gaffe ou sinon tu auras à faire à moi…Et à sa mère et à tous les routiers qui seront du coup, pas sympas… »

« Promis…Mais tu te fais une montagne d'un rien…On vient à peine de faire connaissance »

« Ouaih…Je vois ça… »

« Quoi ? »

« T'as l'air d'un ado à son 1er rendez-vous »

Dean s'appuya sur la table de l'atelier

« Parce que c'est exactement comme cela que je me sens… »

Il regarda Bobby

« Tu y crois toi, aux rencontres qui changent une vie… »

Bobby posa le sac sur la table…

« Bah j'en ai fait une y a pas longtemps…Alors, oui mon grand…J'y crois…Pourquoi ? Tu crois que Jo est de celle-là »

« Oui… » dit- il avec sincérité…

« Je vais finir par croire que c'était mon destin de passer par la case prison… »

« Quand tu auras fini de débiter des conneries, tu pourrais lever ton cul de ma table et aller nous chercher de quoi boire »

Dean se tourna vers lui

« Bobby….Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant…Toi, Jo, ce garage… »

Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment mais il sentait qu'il avait trouvé ici son équilibre…Sa vie…

Bobby qu'il voyait comme un mentor

Jo comme une âme sœur

Un boulot qu'il adorait…

Et l'amitié mais cela, il ne le savait pas encore…Elle serait de celle qui se construirait dans la douleur…

Fin 1er chapitre…


	2. Tombé

Chapitre II : «Tombé»

Dean était réveillé depuis 4h du matin…Il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit…

Son sommeil brisé par cet éternel cauchemar qui le poursuivait depuis des mois…

Un bar dans le New Jersey…Une virée entre potes….

Ils riaient tous un peu fort…Ils étaient tous un peu ivres aussi…Ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Benny…

Un homme passablement éméché approcha de la table en beuglant qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit…Le serveur dût intervenir pour l'éloigner…

Mais il revint à la charge…Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Dean, lui crachant son haleine imbibée d'alcool dans la figure…

Benny s'énerva…Dean lui fit signe de ne pas bouger…Le barman dut intervenir à nouveau et cette fois-ci, il le jeta dehors…

Peine perdue, il revint à la charge une 3eme fois…Rageur, il fonça droit sur la table de Dean et trébucha…Il s'affala sur le dos de ce dernier qui renversa sa bière sur les genoux de Garth, placé juste en face de lui...

Dean se leva, furieux et le frappa… Un seul coup de poing….

Un seul…

Il vit l'homme tombé, comme au ralenti, sa nuque se brisant sur le dossier de la chaise derrière lui…

Il s'effondra sur le sol et puis le silence…

La police, les ambulances…

L'arrestation…Le procès…Les amis qui témoignent et puis….Plus rien…

Plus de nouvelles, pas un mot, pas une visite….

En 6 mois, Dean ne vit que son frère, Sam qui avait traversé la moitié du pays pour le soutenir à son procès…

Sam qui venait une fois par semaine le voir et lui téléphonait tous les jours, ne fusse que pour l'entendre….Etre présent pour ce frère ainé qui fut toujours là pour lui…

Ce frère ainé qui l'éleva quand leur père quitta la maison sans un mot et que leur mère devait travailler jour et nuit pour subvenir à leur besoin…

Dean toujours fidèle…

Peu importe à Sam qu'il lui fallait presque une journée pour venir le voir…C'était son frère…Sa moitié…

Il se leva et se fit un café…Puis enfila un jean et un t-shirt et descendit dans le garage…

Il y avait une Peugeot qui attendait qu'on change ses freins…

Sa nuit l'avait mis d'humeur sombre alors qu'il attendait cette journée avec tant d'impatience…

Ce soir, il reverrait Jo…

Il avait fini de changer les freins quand le volet du garage s'ouvrit. Bobby apparut, une boite de Donuts dans les mains…

«Tu es déjà au boulot?..»

« Bonjour aussi »

« Ouaih… » bougonna le vieil homme…

« J'en ai fini avec elle… »

Il tapota sur le capot de la Peugeot…

« Bien…Tu vas pouvoir t'attaquer à la Toyota alors… » sourit Bobby.

Le soleil inonda le garage….Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur…10h20…

« Déjeuner » lança Bobby en se dirigeant vers son bureau…

« J'arrive… »

Il se pencha à l'évier et commença à se laver les mains quand il reconnut au loin, le moteur d'un camion…

Il prit une serviette et tout en se séchant alla à la rencontre de Castiel qui venait de garer son Kenworth, cette fois-ci avec sa remorque, devant le parking du garage, il en prenait tout l'espace…

« Salut »

« Bonjour »

« Pas de soucis sur la route ? »

« Aucun…Merci… »

Castiel lui sourit et passa devant lui

« Bobby est là ? »

« Oui…Dans son bureau »

«Merci »

Dean le regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers le camion…Il ne se faisait décidemment pas à l'idée d'un Castiel routier…Il se frotta le cou et se rendit compte que ses mains étaient encore pleines de cambouis…Il retourna vers l'évier…

Quand il entra dans le bureau, Castiel était assis devant Bobby, enfoncé dans sa chaise…

« ….Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant? »

« Rien… Je verrais bien ce qu'il se passera… »

« Fais gaffe à toi, Jimmy…Ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur » Bobby avait l'air inquiet et contrarié.

Castiel se leva, Bobby fit de même…

Ils se serrèrent la main…Bobby la tint plus que de coutume…

«Si tu as le moindre souci…Tu n'hésites surtout pas à m'appeler…Tu m'as compris…A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit… »

Il ne lâcha pas sa main…Castiel lui sourit…Il souriait beaucoup mais son visage restait toujours éteint…

Bobby dut se contenter de cette réponse, il libéra sa main…

« Tu restes en ville longtemps ? »

«2 jours tout au plus… »

Bobby ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, il en sortit une bombonne lacrymogène….

« C'est pas la peine, Bobby…J'ai ce qu'il faut… »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui »

Il se rassit la mine renfrognée…Castiel sortit en saluant Dean d'un hochement de tête…

Dean observait Bobby…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Cass ? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne... »

Dean comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien du vieil homme….

« Hey, Cass… »

Il s'arrêta…Dean le rejoignit d'un pas rapide

« Ca va, mec ? »

« Oui…Pourquoi ? »

« Bah, je sais pas mais Bobby a l'air de se faire du mouron pour toi…Alors je me demandais…. »

«…Ne te demande rien…J'y vais…Au revoir… »

Mi- chemin, Castiel entendit Dean le héler…Il stoppa en soufflant, tête baissée…

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Y a un annif chez Helen…Tu veux pas venir ?…Ca te changerait les idées… »

«Je ne suis pas invité et j'ai pas besoin de me changer les idées… »

« Tu devrais ça te fer… »

« Non…» le coupa Castiel, la voix basse…

« Ok » Dean leva les bras, découragé et s'éloigna

« A la revoyure mec… »

Castiel le regarda rejoindre le bureau de Bobby et soupira…

Dean entendit le camion démarrer, manœuvrer et quitter le parking…Il entra dans le bureau, bougon…

« Quel caractère de merde, il a ce mec »

« Te fies pas aux apparences, Dean…Apprends à le connaitre, tu verras que c'est quelqu'un de bien… »

Bobby regarda inquiet vers la porte…

« Il est dans la merde ? »

« Ca se pourrait bien, oui…»

Bobby se redressa sur son siège

« Bon, on les mange ses Donuts !… »

Il ouvrit la boite tout en parlant

«Au lieu de rester planter là comme un « i »…Tu nous servirais pas du café !… »

Tout en remplissant les tasses, Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser à Castiel…Il l'intriguait cet homme, il le touchait surtout…On sentait le poids de la tristesse comme une ombre sur lui…

« Ce mec me fout le bourdon »

Il posa une tasse devant Bobby et s'assit face à lui tout en prenant un Donuts au sucre…

« Il en a bavé…Et pas qu'un peu…Il vit sur le fil du rasseoir…C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas le lâcher… »

« Il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à demander de l'aide… »

« Non…Et pourtant Dieu seul sait qu'il va en avoir besoin… » Il souffla

« Bobby ? » s'inquiéta Dean

« Laisse tomber, petit…Ce ne sont pas tes affaires…Et, puis au fond, ce ne sont pas les miennes non plus… »

Ils déjeunèrent dans le silence…Castiel avait envahi tout l'espace…Dean n'était pas du genre à être très empathique…Il le fut, un temps, mais la vie avait changé la donne…

Avec son parcours, il avait appris à ne plus trop se lier…S'attacher…

L'absence du père…Celle de sa mère même si les raisons étaient bien plus nobles…

Mais puis surtout il ne se remit jamais de l'abandon de ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis et qui le jour où les grilles se refermèrent sur lui, l'oublièrent…L'effacèrent de leur vie…

S'il n'y avait pas eu Sam, il aurait passé 6 mois dans l'isolement le plus total …

Ici, ce fut comme un nouveau départ…Une seconde chance…

Bobby travailla sur une Beetle dont le système électrique de la capote refusait de se déclencher….

Dean s'occupa de la Toyota qui perdait de l'huile…

Il avait ouvert la portière de son impala à l'entrée du garage….Metallica hurlait dans l'habitacle…

Il entendait Bobby ronchonner…Il n'y avait jamais de musique dans son garage, il n'y en avait jamais eu avant l'arrivée de Dean…

Il l'entendait chanter « Nothing else matter » …Faux mais avec cœur…Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repoussant sa casquette…

Ce fut alors qu'ils entendirent le bruit d'un camion qui approchait…Dean reconnut le bruit du Kenworth…

Il se gara mais personne ne descendit…

Bobby fronça les sourcils…Dean s'avança...Il éteignit la musique…Puis se dirigea vers le camion….

La portière s'ouvrit et Castiel apparut…Dean stoppa à quelques pas…Il le vit se tenir les côtes de la main droite…Il n'arrivait pas à descendre…

Il sentit soudain une main lui saisir le bras…Il se retourna…Dean lui sourit, il le laissa faire…De toutes manières, Castiel avait trop mal pour réagir…

Il s'affala sur le marche -pied en soufflant et grimaçant…

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Dean se planta devant lui

« Je suis tombé »

« Tombé ? » Dean fit la moue

« Et je suis censé te croire ? »

«Oui…Parce que ce sont des choses qui arrivent… »

Bobby les rejoignit

« Putain, Jimmy….Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Je crois que je me suis fêlé une côte… »

« Comment t'a fait ton compte ? »

« J'ai raté la 1er marche et je suis tombé…Tout con »

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? »

Bobby se renfrogna…Castiel leva les yeux au ciel…

« Je peux rester ici cette nuit ? »

« Quoi ? Là-dedans… » Bobby pointa la cabine

« Dans ton état…Tu m'as déjà bien regardé…Je vais t'amener à l'hosto et après ça, tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir dormir à la maison… »

«Non merci, ça ira…Une bonne nuit de repos et ça devrait aller »

« Sûr, c'est connu…Une côte se répare sur une nuit » répliqua-t-il furieux.

« Bobby… » tonna Castiel. Son ton ne laissa la place à aucune contestation...

« Laisse- moi juste t'amener à l'hosto? Après ça, je te fiche la paix… »

Castiel plongea son regard dans le sien…

« Bien… »

Bobby sourit satisfait…

« Je prends ma veste et on y va… »

« Laisse, Bobby…Je m'en occupe…» lança Dean.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Certain et puis, ils vont débarquer pour reprendre leur bagnole et tu sais que moi et la paperasse, c'est pas ça… »

Bobby repoussa sa casquette

« Ok…Comme tu veux mais n'oublie pas que ce soir, Jo t'attend… »

«Tu pourrais lui téléphoner pour lui dire que je serais peut-être un peu en retard »

Castiel se leva en s'appuyant sur la 1er marche…

«Tu me déposes et ça suffira…J'aurais bien été par moi-même mais je voulais trouver une place sûre pour mon camion avant… »

Il ferma les yeux

« Je reviendrais par mes propres moyens…Le dispensaire est juste à 3 pâtés de maison d'ici »

« Le dispensaire ? »

« On y est très bien soigné…Presque tous les chauffeurs vont là-bas… » dit Bobby en s'avançant…

Dean se retourna surpris

«Les indépendants n'ont pas les moyens de se payer une bonne assurance et les soins hospitaliers sont chers… »

Il regarda Castiel puis Bobby…

« Je m'occupe de ça » Il montra ses mains sales

« …et on y va… »

« Dean… » murmura Castiel.

Il s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps de réagir…

Bobby s'approcha

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien…Je te l'ai dit…Je suis tombé »

Bobby lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à le regarder …Castiel grimaça

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile…C'est Crowley, c'est ça ? »

« Bobby » Sa voix se fit autoritaire

«Te mêle pas de ça… »

Il secoua son bras pour se défaire de l'emprise du vieil homme.

Il regarda l'impala approcher

« Je suis tombé…Point barre… »

Dean se pencha sur le siège passager et lui ouvrit la porte

« Le carrosse de Monsieur est avancé »

Castiel s'assit en fermant les yeux…Dean se dit que cela devait être plus qu'une côte fêlée qu'il devait avoir…

Bobby les regarda s'éloigner, il fulminait…

Castiel avait décroché la remorque…Il avait signé les papiers dans le bureau de Gaby…Ce dernier l'attendrait mardi matin pour un chargement de pièces détachées…Un long voyage en perspective…Bien payé…

Ils se serrèrent la main, une tape sur l'épaule…Castiel travaillait régulièrement pour Gaby et ce depuis bientôt 3 ans…Ce dernier n'engageait que des indépendants…Il ne voulait pas de camion à lui…Trop de frais…Trop de charge…

Castiel, lui, ne voulait pas travailler pour un patron…Il voulait garder sa liberté…Choisir…Même si le choix, il ne l'avait plus trop…Il prenait ce qu'on lui offrait…Les temps étaient durs et les routiers ne manquaient pas…La concurrence était rude et pas toujours loyale…

Il quitta l'entrepôt et prit la route secondaire…

A quelques mètres de la sortie qui donnait sur l'autoroute, il fut stoppé par une voiture en travers de la route, portières ouvertes…Pas d'occupants…

Il regarda dans le rétroviseur…Une voiture se mit en travers à l'arrière…

Il ouvrit la boite à gant et sortit une bombonne lacrymogène qu'il plaça dans sa poche de pantalon…

Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre le pied sur la 1er marche qu'il se sentit tiré vers l'avant et projeté au sol…

Il arriva à retomber à moitié sur ses pieds et à amortir sa chute des mains…

Quand il leva les yeux, il se tenait debout devant lui…

Crowley, habillé d'un costume 3 pièces, cigare au bord des lèvres…Cravate ajustée…2 de ses gorilles derrière lui…

« Hello, angel… »

Castiel se releva…Il sentit la présence d'un homme derrière lui, probablement celui qui l'avait projeté au sol…

Il entendit aussi un bruit métallique qui raclait le bitume…

« Pas très gentil ton message »

Crowley tira sur son cigare et lui renvoya la fumée au visage…

« Je te l'ai déjà dit…Je ne suis pas à vendre »

«Ca, c'est que tu crois »

Il s'approcha à un pas de Castiel qui mit ses mains dans ses poches…Par défis mais aussi surtout pour se saisir de sa bombonne…

« Ecoute- moi bien, mon petit ange »

A ses mots, Castiel se crispa…

« …Je te laisse encore une semaine pour réfléchir à ma proposition après quoi, je ne pourrais plus garantir ta sécurité…Tu m'as bien compris ?»

« Oui »

Il sourit en coin en sortant ses mains de ses poches…

« Mais ce sera toujours non… »

Crowley tira sur son cigare en plissant les yeux

«Je dois bien te reconnaître une chose, Angel…Tu as de sacrées couilles …Mais personne ne m'a jamais tenu tête bien longtemps…En tous cas, personne qui soit encore là pour s'en vanter…»

Il lui sourit, menaçant…

«Ca me ferait mal au cœur d'abîmer un si joli minois… »

Il rit puis le gifla de toutes ses forces…Castiel recula d'un pas, il sentit le gout du sang dans sa bouche mais il ne broncha pas…Le toisant…

Crowley fit un signe de la tête et avant même Castiel ne puisse utiliser sa bombonne, il fut frappé à hauteur des côtes, par l'arrière…

Il se plia en 2 de douleur en se rattrapant aux marches de son camion, le souffle coupé.

Crowley s'approcha

« La prochaine fois, la batte ne sera pas en aluminium…Alors réfléchis bien cette fois-là avant de répondre… »

Il s'éloigna

« On se retrouve dans une semaine…Ne me déçoit pas surtout et t'avise pas de te barrer…J'ai des connaissances dans tout le pays…J'aurais vite fait de te retrouver… »

Castiel se tenait les côtes, assis sur la 1er marche…

Il suivit du regard Crowley et ses hommes de main…

Ils embarquèrent dans la BMW aux portières ouvertes, celle-ci démarra doucement…Il vit passer à sa droite, la voiture qui bloquait l'arrière de son camion, au volant l'homme qui l'avait jeté au sol et frappé…

Il avait du mal à respirer…Il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver tous ses esprits et tout autant pour grimper dans sa cabine…

Il démarra et se dirigea sans même s'en rendre compte vers le garage de Bobby…

Dean se gara devant le dispensaire...A l'entrée, un garde…Il ne savait pas si il devait trouver cela réconfortant ou inquiétant…

« T'es sûr que ça va aller ? »

« Oui...Merci…Rentre maintenant…Ne fais pas attendre Jo… »

Il lui sourit mais Dean, le visage fermé, n'y répondit pas…

Castiel ouvrit la portière et sortit en grimaçant…Dean le vit reprendre sa respiration avant de la refermer en douceur…

Il se retourna et lui fit un signe du plat de la main…Le garde le salua et lui ouvrit la porte…

Il démarra…

« Vous avez 2 côtes cassées et une de fêlée…Vous allez devoir rester au repos plusieurs semaines »

« Impossible… »

Castiel remit son t-shirt en grimaçant…La poitrine serrée dans un corset médical… »

« Oui, je m'en doutais… » souffla le jeune médecin en regardant Castiel se rhabiller…

« Mais essayez tout de même de rester tranquille pendant quelques jours… «

« Donnez -moi de quoi tenir et je vous promets de dormir dans un lit plutôt que dans ma cabine… »

« Même avec des anti douleurs, vous ne tiendrez pas… »

« Je n'ai pas le choix »

Le médecin griffonna quelques mots sur une ordonnance qu'il tendit à Castiel qui venait de s'asseoir face à lui

« Je vous ai prescrit des antidouleurs et une crème à appliquer 3 fois par jour...Pour l'oedème... »

« Merci… »

« Faites attention à vous…Parce que si ça, c'est une chute…»

Il pointa du doigt la poitrine de Castiel qui se leva en s'appuyant sur le bureau…

« Merci… » répondit Castiel mettant ainsi fin à la conversation…

Il se redressa et lui tendit la main…Le médecin la lui serra en se relevant à son tour…

« N'enlevez pas le corset avant au moins 2 semaines et revenez me voir… »

« J'y penserais »

Le médecin le regarda partir et soupira en jetant son stylo de dépit sur son bureau…

Les routiers commençaient à se faire trop présents dans ce dispensaire…

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Dean vint à sa rencontre…

«Pourquoi t'es là? »

« C'est si gentiment demandé…Pour te ramener, imbécile… »

Castiel baissa la tête…

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide…»

« Putain…Ce que tu peux être chiant comme mec...»

Dean, vexé et rageur, lui tourna le dos et partit

Arrivé à la porte de sortie

« Bon, alors, tu viens ? » Il hurla…Castiel, visage fermé, le suivit…

Il ne prononça pas un mot durant le cours voyage de retour…Dean s'arrêta chez un fleuriste…Il y prit juste une rose…

Il la posa sur la banquette arrière…Castiel fixait le vide…

Dean redémarra en regardant sa montre…Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui…

« Je meurs de faim…On va se manger un bout ?… »

« J'ai pas faim… »

« Pas grave, tu me regarderas manger… »

Il l'entendit expirer bruyamment…

« Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre, mec… »

« J'ai juste envie de rentrer… »

« Putain… » ronchonna Dean

Il démarra en trompe en grognant entre ses dents…

Castiel ferma les yeux…

« Bobby t'a parlé de moi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Bobby… »

«Il m'a juste dit que tu étais un habitué et un chic type…Sur ce dernier point, j'ai émis quelques réserves…»

Il entendit le rire étouffé de Castiel

« C'est tout ? »

« Bah oui….Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il me débite le CV de tous ses clients au petit déjeuner ?… »

Castiel voulait juste être sûr que Dean n'agissait pas avec pitié…Il ne supportait plus ses regards compatissants sur son passé…Sur lui…

Il n'en voulait plus de leur pitié, il n'en avait jamais voulu…

Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix…

« Tourne à gauche… »

«Pardon ? »

« Prends à gauche »

Dean obtempéra en ralant…Castiel lui indiqua de la main un Daily traiteur au bout de la rue…

« Chez Franck »…

Dean le suivit sans lui poser de question sur son changement d'attitude…Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il fallait prendre Castiel comme il était…Avec sa part d'ombre, de celle qui prenait toute sa lumière…

Il poussa la porte du petit restaurant en grimaçant…Il fut accueilli par un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, tablier serré autour de sa large taille…

«Ahhhh….Qui voilà…Mon ami… »

Il lui tendit la main que Castiel serra…

«Franck….Je te présente Dean… »

« Enchanté…Bienvenue dans mon humble buibui…»

Il lui serra la main à son tour…

« Il travaille pour Bobby Singer…»

« Ah c'est vous, le petit protégé du grincheux…Vous avez bien du courage… »

Il se mit à rire...Il avait un accent prononcé du Sud…

«Je vous sers quoi ?»

Il leur présenta une table près de la vitrine…Il n'y avait que quelques habitués…Le coup de feu était passé…

« Juste un café pour moi… »

« Tu oses me faire cet affront !… » Il fit semblant de faire la moue

« Il mangera pour 2 »

Castiel indiqua Dean, resté silencieux, du regard

« Je vous sers quoi, jeune homme… »

« Je te conseille le Jambalaya maison… » murmura Castiel en s'asseyant

« Ah…Bah va pour un Jamba machin là »

« Une bière ? »

« Une bière » lui sourit Dean

Castiel sembla se détendre…Il regardait à travers la vitrine en se tenant les côtes…

« Merci » murmura Dean

Castiel sursauta, visiblement ailleurs…

Franck posa le café devant Castiel, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y rajouter un Muffin nature…Castiel leva les yeux…

« C'est la maison qui offre… »

Il y avait de la tendresse dans la voix de l'homme quand il s'adressait à Castiel…

Il posa une bouteille devant Dean

« Pas de verre, je suppose »

« Vous supposez bien » sourit Dean

Dean observa Castiel…Son regard éternellement posé sur le sol ou dans le vide…Ses yeux bleus profonds, triste…Il restait pourtant persuadé que derrière cette façade, Castiel avait dû être quelqu'un d'heureux…Il en restait des traces sur son visage…Des petits plis à hauteur de ses yeux…Des rides au coin de ses lèvres…Les fossettes dans ses joues quand il souriait sans joie…

Castiel sentit le regard de Dean qui le dévisageait…

Puis soudain, il la vit…Une alliance fine et discrète que Castiel tournait machinalement entre ses doigts…

« T'es marié ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Dean

Castiel se figea, son visage pâlit…

Ce fut le moment que Franck choisit pour rapporter la commande…

Une assiette profonde plus proche du bol que de l'assiette d'ailleurs…

Dean écarquilla les yeux

« Mais…Y a beaucoup trop…J'arriverais jamais au bout… »

« Ce que tu laisses, tu paies…A toi de voir, fiston »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna….

« Bon appétit… »

Dean leva les yeux sur Castiel…

« Pardon si je me suis montré indiscret »

Il lança un regard sur l'alliance

«Je...Je n'arrive pas l'enlever…Je devrais mais j'y arrive pas… »

Castiel serra sa main de son autre…

Dean ne sut quoi dire devant sa soudaine détresse.

« Bon…Et si je goutais ce truc, moi.. »

Il prit sa fourchette un peu sceptique…

« C'est Cajun… » l'informa Castiel

Il s'enfila une énorme bouchée, mâchant à toutes dents

« Oh putain… » Il ferma les yeux

«C'est l'enfer au Paradis »

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire

« Ca veut dire ? »

« Que je reviendrais ici » répondit-il, la bouche pleine…

Castiel but son café et toucha à peine à son muffin…

Ils ne se parlèrent presque pas…Castiel était un taiseux…Dean était taciturne par moment, trop bavard à d'autres…

Il posa sa fourchette dans son assiette vide…

« J'en peux plus… » Il frotta son ventre, retenant un rot…

Il regarda sa montre…Castiel leva la main…

« Alors je vois que ça vous a plu… » lança Franck…

Dean lui fit signe ok du pouce…

« Tu mets ça sur ma note… »

« Comme d'hab…Vous voulez quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Non…On doit te laisser.. »

« Comme vous voulez… » Il s'éloigna

« Merci pour le repas » Dean termina sa bière d'un trait…

Castiel ne répondit pas et se leva en s'appuyant sur le bord de la table

« Ca va ? »

Castiel opina de la tête…Il salua Franck ….

Quand il sortit, il tomba nez à nez avec un visage qui ne lui fut pas inconnu…

L'homme lui sourit, grinçant…

« Ca va les côtes ?… »

Castiel passa devant lui sans un mot suivi d'un Dean un peu perdu

L'homme rit et traversa la rue pour rejoindre un des hommes de Crowley sur l'autre trottoir…

«C'est qui lui ? »

«C'est rien… »

Fin chapitre 2


	3. Hier

Chapitre III : « Hier »

Il partit tôt ce matin-là…Un baiser sur son front, elle lui sourit dans un demi-sommeil en lui caressant la joue…

Il passa ensuite par la chambre de Tommy…Il se dirigea vers son lit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, il avait ses yeux verts grands ouverts.

« Rendors- toi, mon ange…»

Le petit garçon lui sourit en baillant, en opinant de la tête sur son oreille « Cars »

« Tu reviens quand ? »

« Début d'après-midi, j'ai promis à maman d'aller au centre commercial avec vous»

L'enfant sourit, son visage s'éclaira…Castiel s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« C'est pour le camion ? »

Jimmy lui passa la main dans les cheveux, caressant son front du bout du pouce…Il serait bien resté des heures assis là, à regarder son visage s'éclairer à la simple idée de rajouter un camion miniature à sa collection…

« Chose promise, chose due… »

Tommy se releva et le serra dans ses bras…

«Merci, papa… »

Il en rêvait de ce Kenworth bleu….Il en conduirait un quand il serait grand, aimait-il à répéter….

Castiel respira l'odeur de son fils…Sa vie…Son souffle…

Il quitta la maison ce jour-là sans savoir que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il les verrait vivants…La dernière fois qu'il le respirait, qu'il sentirait la chaleur de sa main sur sa joue…

Il se rendit à l'atelier, quelques heures supplémentaires pour améliorer le quotidien…Il partirait vers midi pour les rejoindre…Une après-midi rien que pour eux 3…

Vers 10h30, le téléphone sonna, son patron pâlit et tendit le cornet à Castiel….

Il enterra Tommy quelques jours après...

Il enterra Meg la semaine qui suivit…

Ce jour-là, Castiel mourut avec elle…Quand il jeta la 1er poignée de terre sur le cercueil de Meg, juste à côté de celui de leur fils…Il enterra son âme avec…Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il pleura…

La vie sans Meg était un enfer…

La vie sans Tommy, une torture sans fin…

Il quitta tout, l'atelier, sa vie d'hier…Cette ville qui lui rappelait trop de souvenir…

Il coupa les ponts avec sa belle-famille et refusa le soutien froid de Nick, son frère ainé, parti depuis travailler en Europe…

Il sursauta et se réveilla, grimaçant sous la douleur…Il avait la nausée…Il se leva et se rua dans la salle de bain…Il vomit dans l'évier…Il aurait voulu pleurer mais il en était devenu incapable…

Il se tenait les côtes, la douleur trop vive…

Depuis 2 ans, il n'avait pas versé une larme….Il n'avait plus jamais ri…

Il avait appris à sourire à nouveau mais son regard, lui, demeurait absent…

En fait, Castiel était mort depuis longtemps, vide dans ce corps…Enterré avec eux…

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir…Pourquoi s'acharner à vivre alors que plus rien ne le retenait ici…

Pourquoi s'accrocher à cette vie, cette solitude qui lui pesait…Leurs absences qui le rongeaient…Il n'avait plus rien ici…Rien que le néant…

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, dans le noir…

Dean rentra vers 3h du matin…

Il jeta un œil sur le tracteur garé sur le parking…Il souffla et puis sourit…

Il avait passé la soirée aux côtés de Jo, l'aidant à servir et desservir les tables qui ne se désemplissaient pas…

Vers minuit, le bar commença à se vider….Seuls les amis proche de Rufus, le fidèle qui fêtait son anniversaire, restèrent, les autres, petit à petit, quittèrent la soirée…

Beaucoup reprenait la route le lendemain….

Des tapes sur les épaules, des sourires, des embrassades bruyantes…

Il ne finit par ne rester plus qu'une dizaine de client…

Helen ferma le bar mais ils restèrent là encore quelques heures, à boire tranquillement, à rire, au départ…

A parler, par la suite, le visage plus fermé…

Dean entendit quelques bribes de conversation…Il entendit souvent prononcer le nom de Crowley…Il tiqua lorsque, desservant une table, il entendit le nom de Jimmy….Il fit exprès de traîner sur les tables voisines…

« Il acceptera jamais…Tu connais Jimmy »

«Hélas…Oui, justement…J'ai bien peur que la prochaine fois, ce soit plus que quelques côtes… »

Dean tendit l'oreille…

« Tu penses à John ? »

Le moustachu qui parlait se tourna vers Rufus

« Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il est retourné vivre chez ses parents… »

« Pauv'mec…26 ans… »

« Ils ont rien pu faire ? »

« Il peut déjà s'estimer heureux d'avoir pu garder sa jambe…Son camion par contre …»

Il vida son verre d'une traite

« Sur ce, Rufus, mon ami…Je te laisse…Demain, je démarre tôt»

Il se leva croisant le regard de Dean tourné vers eux…

Il fronça les yeux…

« Tu veux quoi toi ? »

« Moi…. » bafouilla Dean pris sur le fait

« Je suis… »

« Il m'aide….. » lança Jo…Dean se sentit soulagé

« Dis à ton petit copain d'arrêter de jouer aux espions, il est pas doué pour ça… »

Il attrapa d'une main sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et tapa sur l'épaule de Rufus, de l'autre…

Jo interrogea Dean du regard…

Rufus se retourna…

« T'es qui toi ? »

« C'est Dean….Il travaille pour Bobby…. » répondit Jo

Rufus sourit

« T'es le tolard recueilli par le vieux ? »

Dean se renfrogna

« Fais pas cette tête là…Je suis passé par là…. » Il rit en vidant son whisky

« Jo, sers moi un autre verre, tu veux…Et toi »

Il se tourna vers Dean

« Viens là »

Il pointa la chaise vide laissée par le moustachu…Dean passa de Jo à la table, elle lui fit un sourire confiant…Il tira la chaise…

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Une bière… »

Jo prit les verres vides et s'éloigna…Rufus se gratta la joue, sa barbe de quelques jours rappant sous ses doigts…

« Alors ? »

Dean mima l'étonné…

« Joue pas au con avec moi, tu veux ! »

Dean posa ses avant-bras sur la table…Il baissa le regard

« Quand vous parliez de Jimmy, vous parliez de Castiel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout…. »

Rufus le regarda un long moment...Dean finit par lever le regard sur lui…

Jo arriva à ce moment-là, posant le whisky sec devant Rufus et tendit la bière, tout sourire, à Dean qui lui répondit de même…

Rufus s'amusa de leur petit jeu silencieux…

Quand elle quitta la table, Dean se tourna vers Rufus

« Tu connais Jimmy depuis combien de temps, gamin ? »

Dean ne réagit pas à l'attaque de Rufus, il voulait savoir et braquer le vieux routier ne mènerait à rien…Il était évident qu'il le testait...

«3 jours… » laissa tomber Dean dans un murmure

« Je vois… »

« Vous voyez rien… » répliqua Dean en buvant une rasade de bière…

Rufus tournait son whisky dans son verre….

« Tu connais son passé ? »

« Non…Et je ne veux pas le connaître… »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Rufus

« Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler…Je préfère éviter le sujet »

« Il en parle jamais….Mais tout le monde sait »

« Tout le monde mais pas moi… »

Rufus reposa son verre et leva la paume des mains…Mettant fin au sujet…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le routier? »

« Tu veux parler du gosse ? »

Il souffla dépité…

« Celui avec la jambe folle ? »

« Oui »

Dean jouait avec sa bouteille entre ses mains…..

« Rien…Te mêle pas de ça… »

« Trop tard »

Rufus but une gorgée de whisky en fermant les yeux…Il sentit la chaleur de l'alcool dans sa gorge

« Comment va Jimmy ? »

Dean pesta…Il devrait encore attendre pour en savoir plus…

« Il a 2 côtes brisées et une de fêlée…Il reprend la route mardi, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre…A vous de juger…. »

« Il y arrivera jamais » soupira Rufus

«Il est où là ? »

« Chez moi… »

Rufus s'enfonça sur sa chaise en regardant Dean

« Tu as réussi à le faire dormir ailleurs que dans son camion ? »

Il leva des yeux épatés sur Dean en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de whisky….

« Il n'a pas eu trop le choix, il n'arrivait pas à grimper dans sa cabine… »

Le visage de Rufus se ferma, soucieux…Un court silence…

«Qui est ce Crowley ? » laissa tomber Dean….

Rufus se renfrogna

« Ca te regarde pas… »

« J'en jugerais par moi-même »

Rufus se pencha sur la table

« Mon petit bonhomme, tu viens de te taper 6 mois de tôle alors si tu ne veux pas y refaire un séjour, je te conseille de continuer à te mêler de tes affaires…T'es nouveau ici et de plus, t'es pas des nôtres…Alors mêle toi de tes oignons et tiens- toi à carreau, c'est un conseil d'amis »

« Et si je veux pas ? »

Rufus le regarda curieux

«Je viendrais t'apporter des oranges »

Il termina son verre

«…Ou des fleurs… »

Il se leva…

« Ce qui serait le mieux pour Jimmy, c'est qu'il abandonne ce métier…La route, ce n'est pas fait pour lui….Elle ne sera jamais assez longue pour fuir ce qui le poursuit comme une ombre… »

Il fouilla sa poche de pantalon et posa un billet sur la table.

« Touche pas à Crowley…Il est dangereux ce mec et pas que pour toi… »

Il se tourna vers Jo qui riait avec sa mère au bar…

« Il s'attaquera à elles et à Bobby avant de s'attaquer à toi…Tu es prêt à prendre ce risque ? »

Dean vida sa bière en fixant Jo

« Je vois qu'on s'est compris… »

Dean ne répondit pas…

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais demain j'ai une dure journée qui m'attend »

Il tendit la main à Dean qui se leva pour la lui serrer

« Merci pour la bière et pour…vos conseils d'amis » Il sourit

Rufus le regarda perplexe

« Et encore bon anniversaire… »

« Merci pour le douloureux rappel » rit Rufus en se dirigeant vers Helen…

Il se tourna vers la salle

« On ferme les mecs… »

Ils n'étaient guère plus de 6 ou 7, ils se levèrent sans rechigner…Ils saluèrent Helen et Jo…

Embrassèrent Rufus et quittèrent le bar, en riant…

Rufus embrassa Helen et Jo en les remerciant…Appuyé sur le comptoir, Il plongea son doigt dans la crème fraiche du restant de gâteau qui trainait sur le comptoir…

« Salut les filles et merci pour tout… »

Il sortit…Helen jeta son torchon sur son épaule en soufflant…

« On ferme…J'en peux plus…Je rangerais demain »

« Je vais le faire, maman…Je n'ai pas sommeil… »

« Je vais l'aider » s'empressa de rajouter Dean

Helen sourit….

« Bien…N'oubliez pas de fermer à double tour…Et pas de bêtises surtout… »

Elle passa devant le comptoir, embrassa Dean sur la joue

« Merci pour ton aide…Désolé que ta soirée de détente soit devenue une soirée de boulot…. »

Elle embrassa Jo

« Pas trop tard hein ma Jo…N'oublie pas que demain, le comptable passe à la maison…»

« T'inquiète, je range et je vais me coucher… »

Elle lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa à nouveau….

Dean grimp les escaliers…Il était épuisé et ne rêvait que de son lit…Il ferma les yeux…Merde…Castiel…Il était bon pour le canapé…

Il entra doucement pour éviter de le réveiller…Il entre ouvrit la porte de la chambre…

Le lit était défait...Personne….Il alluma…La chambre était vide mais Castiel devait être encore là…Son sac était posé près de la garde -robe…

« Cass ? » Il murmura

Il ouvrit la lumière du salon…Personne…

« Cass…T'es là ? »

Il retourna dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain…Il ouvrit la porte et la lumière de la chambre éclaira un Castiel, endormi au sol, assis contre la baignoire…En boxer, tenant ses côtes, main sur son corset médical…

Il respirait régulièrement…Dean prit la couverture sur son lit et revint…Il le recouvra…

Une odeur amère, il se retourna et fixa l'évier…Ouvrir le robinet serait risquer de le réveiller…

Il le regarda appuyer sur le rebord de l'évier…Les bras croisés…

Jo lui servit une bière, elle se prit un soda…Ils s'assirent dans un coin…Elle posa un panier de chips dans lequel elle se mit à picorer distraitement…

« De quoi tu parlais avec Rufus ? »

« Rufus ? »

« Le fidèle… » En croquant un chips

« De tout et de rien… »

Elle rit

« T'es pas doué pour le mensonge… »

Il baissa la tête en souriant

« Je voulais savoir qui était Crowley »

Jo prit sa bouteille de soda

« Il t'a sûrement dit de te mêler de tes affaires »

Dean prit sa bière…

« Bien vu »

Ils trinquèrent en riant

« Il a raison…»

Elle but une gorgée

« C'est à cause de Jimmy, c'est ça ? »

« Tout le monde est au courant ma parole !»

« Tout se sait vite ici… C'est une grande famille »

« Tellement grande famille que pas un ne s'est pointé pour voir comment il allait » fit remarquer, amer, Dean

« Je sais » Elle baissa les yeux

« Ils ont peur…. »

« Peur ? Ils sont des dizaines et ce Crowley, lui, est tout seul…Pourquoi ne réagissent-ils pas ? »

Dean s'énervait…

« Parce que la plupart de ses routiers sont endettés jusqu'au cou et qu'il suffit d'un bras cassé ou de 2 livraisons loupées pour que la banque leur tombe dessus et leur saisisse leur camion… »

Elle leva les yeux dans ceux de Dean

« Et leur camion, c'est toute leur vie…. »

« Peu importe le prix à payer ?… »

« Tu peux pas comprendre » murmura-t-elle

« Non, c'est vrai…Je ne peux pas comprendre…J'ai un mec qui pionce dans mon lit avec les côtes en miette et qui va reprendre la route dans même pas 2 jours sans que personne ici ne semble s'en inquiéter ou vouloir lever le petit doigt pour l'aider …Elle est où la fameuse solidarité entre routiers ?…»

« Tout change, Dean…C'est la vie…Ca me désole tout autant que toi mais c'est comme ça »

« Chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous…Je connais merci… » Il but une gorgée et posa la bouteille sur son front

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à lui ? »

« J'en sais foutrement rien…Probablement parce qu'à part toi et Bobby, je ne connais pas grand monde ici…» Il sourit en regardant son reflet dans le verre de la bouteille…

Un bref silence….

« T'es quelqu'un de bien, Dean… C'est pour ça… »

Il leva le regard et croisa le sien…

Elle tendit la main et lui caressa la joue….Il ferma les yeux…

«Je dois y aller… »

Elle se leva en retirant sa main…Il l'attrapa…

« On se revoit quand ? » supplia-t-il

« Je suis ici tous les jours… »

« Je voulais pas dire ça… » Il lâcha sa main…

« Le mardi, c'est plus calme...Je vais m'arranger avec ma mère… »

« Génial…Je viens te chercher vers 19h, ça te va ? »

«Ca me va… » Elle sourit…

Elle regarda l'impala quitter le parking et sourit en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son Jean…Dean fixa son rétroviseur jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde de vue…

Il se sentait bien…Tout serait parfait si le nom de Crowley ne résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête…

Il allait quitter la salle de bain quand Castiel se réveilla en gémissant…Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Dean…Il tenta de se relever mais n'y arriva pas…Dean s'approcha pour l'aider…Il le repoussa de la main en rageant…

« Laisse-moi »

S'appuyant sur le rebord de la baignoire, il finit par réussir à se redresser…La couverture glissa sur le sol…

Dean se pencha, l'attrapa et la jeta sur ses épaules

« T'es vraiment qu'une tête de lard… »

Il sortit de la salle de bain…Castiel le suivit en trainant des pieds, les cheveux hirsutes, des cernes noires sous les yeux…

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit…

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Passé 3h… »

« T'as passé une bonne soirée ? »

« Si on veut oui… »

« Tu vas revoir Jo ? »

Dean se dandinait…

« Mardi soir…Je pensais l'emmener chez Franck »

Castiel sourit….Une ombre passa sur son visage, comme un souvenir….

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?...Tu trouves ça débile, c'est ça ? » s'inquiéta Dean

« Non…Du tout…C'est une excellente idée… »

Il ferma les yeux

« Je suis fatigué, Dean »

Castiel mettait ainsi fin à leur discussion…

« Je suis naze aussi, j'y vais…A demain, Cass… »

« A tantôt » répliqua ce dernier

Dean se mit à rire en sortant de la chambre…

Castiel fixa un long moment la fenêtre face à lui…La lune reflétait dans les tentures…Il revoyait son visage…Son sourire…

Il baissa la tête et se toucha la joue du bout des doigts…

Ce visage qui petit à petit s'estompait…Il ne lui resterait bientôt plus que les photos pour se souvenir …

Il la revit quand pour la 1er fois, il l'invita, maladroit…Quand elle lui dit oui avec un sourire en coin qui le terrorisa…

Un restaurant grec….Tout fut une catastrophe…La nourriture était mauvaise, les serveurs désagréables, la note trop élevée pour son petit salaire d'ouvrier…

Mais peu importait…Elle souriait…Elle lui souriait et pour la 1er fois, elle eut ce geste qui aujourd'hui lui manquait tant…

La main sur sa joue, le pouce qui lui caresse le dessous de l'œil…La tête qui penche sur le côté pour croiser son regard…

Il sentit son cœur se serrer…Il dut reprendre sa respiration…Il grimaça…Un triste rappel à la réalité…

Il regarda son corset…

Il se coucha sur le dos, fixant le plafond…Juste la couverture…Et l'impression de la sentir à ses côtés…Il ferma les yeux…

Dean n'avait pas vraiment réussi à dormir…Le fauteuil n'était pas du tout confortable…Il se leva courbaturé tant par sa soirée de serveur que par sa position recroquevillée pour tenter de trouver le sommeil….

Il prépara le café et sur la table, posa une boite de céréales et le restant de la boite de lait…

Il laissa le tout pour Castiel…Remplit sa tasse et descendit avec, sans manger…

Les 2 voitures qui dormaient dans le garage étaient prêtes à retrouver leur propriétaire…Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à ranger et nettoyer l'atelier...

Il mit en sourdine la musique et se mit à nettoyer en chantant à tue-tête…

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure pour que Castiel apparaisse…Pantalon jean délavé…Chemise noire ouverte sur son corset…Pieds nus…Les cheveux en bataille, la mine défaite…Une tasse de café qu'il serrait entre ses mains…

Dean l'aperçut

« Bien dormi ? »

« Non » Il s'assit sur la chaise de fortune faite des 2 pneus…Il s'appuya sur la colonne

« Tu chantes fort…et faux » sourit il

« Pffff….Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'avais une voix magnifique…Toi et Bobby n'avez pas d'oreille, c'est tout… »

Castiel ferma les yeux

« Ca va, mec ? »

«Oui »

Il but son café sans un mot, regardant Dean s'activer dans le garage…Il était dans son élément…Il avait trouvé sa place…

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant…En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ses différents jobs…

Routier, c'était un métier comme un autre pour lui, alors que pour les chauffeurs, les vrais, c'était une passion….L'amour de la liberté…

Pour Castiel, c'était juste une promesse qu'il s'était faite…Pour Tommy, pour ses grands yeux verts en admiration devant ses monstres des routes…

Bobby arriva vers midi…Il déposa un sac sur la table de travail…

« Aujourd'hui…Chinois… »

Dean fit la moue

« Quoi encore ? »

« Non, rien… »

« Je me disais aussi… »

Ils mangeaient quand le téléphone de Dean sonna…Bobby vit son visage s'éclairer quand il regarda le nom sur l'écran…Il décrocha…

« Sammy… » Il s'éloigna tout sourire…

Castiel jeta un œil interrogateur vers Bobby

« Son frère… »

Il repoussa sa visière du bout d'une baguette….

« Comment ça va, toi? »

« Ca va » répondit Castiel en reposant son box sur le bureau…

« Tu vas vraiment faire ce transport demain ? »

« J'ai pas trop le choix… »

« On a toujours le choix… » Il reposa à son tour, son box

«La banque ne me le laisse pas »

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas pas y arriver, Jimmy ?»

« J'y arriverais… »

« Et Crowley ? »

« Laisse tomber, Bobby…Te mêle pas de ça… »

« Je me mêle de ce que je veux…J'ai plus l'âge d'être materné… »

« Alors, dans ce cas, tu ne me verras plus… » claqua Castiel

« C'est du chantage ? »

« Non…Mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…» Il baissa la tête

« De toutes manières, je n'ai plus rien à perdre… »

« Foutaises… » ragea Bobby

« Une vie, c'est sacré nom de Dieu…J'ai perdu ma Lisa et ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer à me battre pour avancer…La vie ne s'arrête pas au bord d'un trou, Jimmy »

Il avait haussé le ton, dans la colère et l'amertume…La détresse aussi…

Castiel le foudroya du regard…Bobby se rendit compte que ses mots avaient dépassés ses pensées…Il se mordit la lèvre…

« Jimmy… » Il radoucit sa voix

« Je t'en supplie…Y a des gens qui tiennent à toi ici… »

Castiel allait répondre quand Dean entra dans le bureau…Il sentit directement la tension et son sourire se figea…

« Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien…Je disais juste à cet imbécile qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent pour lui.. » Bobby s'enfonça dans son siège en boudant…

Castiel avait le visage fermé, les yeux glacials…Dean se sentit mal à l'aise…

« Bon…Vous vous êtes décidé à bousiller ma journée, c'est ça ?...Et bien, vous n'y arriverez pas « Il sourit

« Samedi, je vous invite tous au resto… »

« En quel honneur ? » lança Bobby

« Sam vient pour le WE…Je vais aller lui réserver une chambre d'hôtel parce que l'appart hein…» Il sourit, heureux…

« Ce ne serait pas plus simple que vous veniez chez moi ?…J'ai une maison avec des chambres d'amis en veux- tu en voilà…Tu pourrais dormir à la maison avec ton frangin… »

Le visage de Dean s'éclaira

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

«Egoïstement pour moi aussi…Ca me manque du monde à la maison…. »

Dean s'approcha et embrassa le vieil homme sur le front, bruyamment...Ce dernier le repoussa en bougonnant…

« Je te revaudrais ça, Bobby…Je te le jure… »

«Ouaih…Ouaih… »

Dean se tourna vers Castiel

« Evidemment, tu es invité… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil

«Je n'aime pas les réunions de famille, Dean…Et puis, je n'y serais pas à ma place… »

Il s'approcha

«Je t'attends samedi soir chez Bobby et t'as pas intérêt à me faire faux bond... Sinon…. »

« Sinon quoi ? » Son regard s'adoucit…Sa colère s'évanouit..

« Je viendrais te chercher par la peau du cul…Tu m'as bien compris… »

« Je peux rien te promettre… »

« Tu me dois bien ça… » murmura Dean

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne ? On ne se connait même pas ? Tu ne sais rien de moi... »

« J'en sais assez…Alors samedi soir, toi, Bobby et Jo, vous serez là parce que mon frère, Sammy vient et que je veux le présenter aux gens auxquels je tiens… »

Il se pencha sur Castiel

« J'ai pas besoin de te connaitre plus, Cass…Ce que je connais de toi aujourd'hui me suffit amplement… »

Castiel lui sourit et pour la 1er fois, Dean put voir une étincelle dans son regard…

« Bien…Je te promets d'essayer de venir… »

Dean ouvrit le sac et prit un box

« Je meurs de faim … »

Tout en reniflant la nourriture

« Faut que je téléphone à Helen pour qu'elle lâche Jo samedi soir…»

« T'inquiète, je m'en occupe… »

Bobby lui sourit…

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur…Dean était surexcité à l'idée de montrer sa nouvelle vie à son frère, lui montrer qu'il avait réussi même si ce dernier n'en douta jamais…Son ainé était un battant, il s'en sortait toujours…Sam l'admirait pour ça…

Ce que Dean avait oublié de dire dans l'excitation du moment, c'était que son frère ne viendrait pas seul….Ruby, sa fiancée serait du voyage…Elle était enceinte de 6 mois…Ils venaient d'apprendre que c'était d'un petit garçon…Ils lui cherchaient encore un prénom et avait demandé à Dean d'y réfléchir…

Il préviendrait Bobby demain…Celui-ci était déjà parti…Une seule voiture de prévue au garage aujourd'hui…Dean pourrait s'en occuper seul…

Castiel resta toute l'après-midi assis sur ses pneus, la moitié du temps somnolant…Il refusait d'aller se coucher…Il disait avoir moins mal assis qu'étendu sur un lit…

Il partit le lendemain matin sous le regard inquiet de Dean…Il arriva à grimper seul dans son camion…Mais il put voir combien cela lui en coutait…Il le regarda s'éloigner…

Rien ne lui aurait fait changer d'avis…Dean dodelina de la tête…

Il avait du boulot, une Chevrolet à retaper…

Et puis ce soir, il invitait Jo…

Fin chapitre 3


	4. Et surgit le passé?

Chapitre IV : « Et surgit le passé »

Dean la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, à l'arrière du bar…Elle rajusta sa robe noire légèrement décolletée, en souriant et montant les 2 marches du perron…

Elle releva les yeux et croisa les siens…Elle lui frotta le sourcil du pouce…

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée…Merci, Dean »

Elle se pencha et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres…

« On se voit jeudi ? » lança-t-elle avec un léger sourire

« On se voit jeudi » Dean tout sourire….

Il allait s'éloigner quand elle le retint par le bras, cette fois-ci pour un vrai baiser…

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer…

« Bonne nuit » Elle ouvrit la porte et le quitta sur un dernier regard….

Il resta debout devant le seuil pendant quelques secondes…Il se sentait soudain à nouveau vivant…

Tout le trajet du retour, il se repassa la soirée en boucle…Jo qui l'attendait devant le bar dans sa robe mi -cuisse noire aux épaules dénudées…Un peu maladroite, elle ne s'était plus préparé pour un rendez-vous depuis si longtemps…

Lui portait un simple Jean et une chemise noire…Elle le trouvait beau…Quand il lui sourit, elle le trouva juste magnifique…

Il l'avait emmené boire un cocktail près de Mont Kean, dans un bar-terrasse au pied du lac…

Ils y parlèrent de leurs vies, de leurs espérances…

Puis il lui fit découvrir la cuisine cajun de « Chez Franck »…Ce dernier l'avait immédiatement reconnu….Il s'inquiéta à propos de Castiel avant de se mettre aux petits soins pour le jeune couple…

Il leur offrit une table au calme à l'arrière du restaurant…L'apéritif -maison…Et le pousse-café…

Ils passèrent une soirée entre fou rire idiots et discussions plus sérieuses…Ils apprenaient à se connaitre et plus Dean découvrait Jo, plus il voulait en savoir sur elle…

Il aimait le son de sa voix, sa façon de repousser sa mèche qui lui tombait sur le front…Ses rires et ses soupirs…

Il gara sa Chevy et sourit…

« T'es occupé de tomber amoureux, du con… » en se regardant dans le rétroviseur…

Quand il rentra, il y avait un petit mot sur sa porte…

« Ok pour Jo samedi, Bobby »

Il sourit…Encore…

Castiel arriva tôt chez Gaby…Ce dernier l'aperçut depuis son bureau au 1er…Il le vit descendre avec difficulté de son camion, il fronça les sourcils…

Mit son crayon derrière son oreille, par habitude…

Il croisa Rufus dans le hall d'entrée…

« Il est arrivé…Tu viens ? »

Rufus le suivit…

Castiel se tenait les côtes et tâchait de reprendre sa respiration…Il fallait qu'il tienne…

« Salut »

« Bonjour, Gaby… »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la forme dit-on ? »

« T'inquiète…Ca va aller…»

« C'est pas ce qu'on dit »

« N'écoute pas ce qu'on dit… » répliqua sèchement Castiel

« Tu vas y arriver parce que la marchandise doit être là-bas pour demain soir au plus tard, hein ? »

« Tu m'accroches la remorque et je m'occupe du reste…Je t'ai jamais laissé tomber jusqu'ici que je sache… »

« Non, c'est vrai… » Gaby sourit mais son regard marquait l'inquiétude…

Castiel vit alors Rufus venir vers lui suivi d'un jeune homme…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? »

« Je te signale que tu n'es pas le seul chauffeur que j'emploies»

« Salut, Jimmy»

« Rufus » Il le salua d'un mouvement de tête

« Je te présente Michael… »

« Enchanté » Un nouveau mouvement de tête

Le jeune homme le salua de la main, un peu en retrait…

«C'est un bleu… »

Castiel ne répondit pas…Quelque chose lui disait que cette rencontre n'était pas fortuite…

« Tu cherches à faire quoi là, Gaby ? » Il le foudroya du regard…

« Moi… » Il prit un air étonné

« Mais rien du tout... »

« C'est mon idée… »

Castiel se tourna vers Rufus.

« Il vient d'avoir son permis poids lourds, il manque un peu de pratique mais il se débrouille déjà pas trop mal…Je pensais que tu… »

« Que je pourrais me le coltiner tout le voyage, c'est ça ? » grinça Castiel

« Faut pas te leurrer, mon gars….Dans l'état où tu es, tu le finiras pas ce voyage…Tu feras perdre une affaire à Gaby et tu perdras ton contrat par la même occasion…Pas de contrat, pas de fric….Pas de fric, pas de… »

« Ca va…J'ai compris…»

Il toisa Michael, silencieux…

« C'est ton idée ? »

Il jeta un œil en coin vers Rufus

« Disons qu'un mec m'y a fait réfléchir…Et puis après tout, entre routiers, on est censé être solidaire… »

« On est censé, oui… » Castiel fit la moue…Ses côtes le lançaient…Il souffla…Rufus avait raison…

« 60/40…Ca te convient ? »

Michael se tourna vers Rufus, l'interrogeant du regard...

« 65/35…Et ça lui convient… »

Le jeune homme lui sourit

« Ca me va… »

Castiel lui tendit la main….Michael s'approcha et la lui serra…

« Juste pour cette fois, je te préviens….Je n'aime pas la compagnie, je voyage seul… » retenant sa main…

« C'est noté »

« T'as pas de bagage? »

« Si…Dans ma voiture »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Michael s'éloigna en courant suivi du regard par Rufus…

« Je vais chercher les papiers » lança Gaby

« Merci » murmura Castiel à l'adresse de Rufus.

« Y a pas de quoi…Et puis je te mentais pas…Il débute vraiment dans le métier…Mais te fais pas de bile, je l'ai vu rouler…Il se débrouille pas mal…Manœuvre en ville mais laisse lui le volant sur la route… »

« Bien… »

Rufus se tourna vers lui

« Désolé pour ça » Il lui pointa sa poitrine

« T'y es pour rien… »

« Ca fait des mois que ça dure…On aurait dû réagir plus tôt…Il croit avoir tous les pouvoirs…C'est presque trop tard… »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard…»

Michael les rejoint

« Monte… »

Il lui lança les clefs

« Va aider Gaby à mettre la remorque »

Le jeune homme sauta dans l'habitacle et manoeuvra jusqu'au quai de l'entrepôt…

Castiel le regarda faire, satisfait

« Je te l'avais dit… » Rufus lui tapa sur l'épaule…

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Ca »

Il jeta un regard vers son camion…

« Comme tu dis…Il est jamais trop tard…J'ai trop roulé ma bosse pour laisser des mecs comme Crowley se prendre pour Dieu sur mon territoire…»

« Fais gaffe à toi… »

« J'en ai vu d'autre, t'inquiète… »

Ils avaient pris la route dès la remorque fixée…Il laissa le volant à Michael à la 1er pause…

Il prit un calmant et s'endormit…

Michael n'osa pas mettre de musique et encore moins parler…Castiel l'intimidait…Ce dernier parlait peu sans pour autant être désagréable…Il n'avait juste pas envie de se lier…

Pour lui, Michael, c'était l'affaire d'un voyage, rien d'autre…

A leur retour, il lui donnerait sa part et ils se quitteraient là…Ca lui laisserait le temps ensuite de se rétablir un peu avant un prochain transport…Pour peu que Crowley ne s'en mêle pas…

Le voyage se passa sans encombre et Castiel en vint à trouver Michael plutôt sympathique et se surprit même à sourire à ses blagues sans queue ni tête…

Il finit par le laisser mettre la radio…Lui qui n'aime que le silence devait apprendre à partager son habitacle…3 jours, ce n'était pas si long…

Il revint le vendredi soir…Il avait déposé Michael à l'entrepôt pour qu'il puisse récupérer sa voiture sur le parking…Ils reviendraient le lendemain matin, pour rendre les papiers à Gaby et toucher leur part du contrat…

Au lieu de se diriger vers le parking pour routiers à la sortie de la ville, Castiel se dirigea vers le garage de Bobby…

Il y arriva vers 18h…La porte s'ouvrit et il vit apparaitre Dean…

« Salut »

Il descendit avec difficulté les marches du tracteur…

« Ca va ? »

« Ca doit »

« T'as réussi ? J'en reviens pas » Dean écarquilla les yeux

« J'ai fait le voyage en duo… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment… »

« T'as mangé ? »

« J'ai de quoi dans le camion…Je veux juste utiliser vos toilettes…»

« Viens 2 minutes…Je veux te présenter à quelqu'un »

« Dean » geignit Castiel

« Allez quoi…Tu dois quand même aller pisser…Hummm »

Castiel se laissa entrainer…

« Sam….Sam…Viens là que je te présente à mon pote, Cass »

Castiel se tourna vers Dean

« Mon pote? »

« Tu le savais pas ? » Il lui sourit, béat…

Castiel soupira en dodelinant de la tête…

Il vit arrivé vers lui un homme au visage souriant…Les cheveux tombant sur la nuque…Il avait au moins une tête de plus que Dean…

« Cass, je te présente mon frère, Sammy…Il m'a fait la surprise d'arriver plus tôt… C'est génial, non !»

« Enchanté » Sam lui tendit la main

« Moi de même » Une poignée franche…

« On allait se commander des pizzas…Tu veux pas rester avec nous? »

« Non…Je vais vous laisser, vous avez du temps à rattraper…Et puis là, je suis crevé »

« Je comprends…. De toutes manières, on se voit demain soir hein ? »

« Je reviens » Il pointa la porte des toilettes et s'éloigna…

« Et Cass, je t'ai causé là ! »

La porte se referma…

« Quelle tête de lard… »

Sam scrutait le garage…Scrutait le visage de son frère…

« Quoi ? » lança ce dernier

« Rien, Dean…Je suis juste content pour toi…Y a longtemps que je n'avais plus vu si heureux… »

Dean lui prit l'épaule…

« Je le suis, Sammy…Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé ma place…Je me sens libre ici…Libre d'être moi… »

Castiel réapparut…Dean l'interpella

« Bah alors…T'as pas répondu pour demain soir… »

« Pourquoi veux- tu absolument que je sois là ? »

« Parce que t'es mon pote, c'est tout… »

« On n'est pas pote, Dean…On se connait à peine…Et puis qu'est-ce que j'irais faire dans une réunion de famille, tu peux me le dire !… »

Sam vit le visage de son frère pâlir…

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale con… » laissa tombé l'ainé, déçu et furieux…

Castiel se tourna vers le cadet…

« Bonsoir »

« Salut… » lui répondit Sam en jetant un œil en coin vers son frère…

« Au revoir, Dean»

« Va te faire foutre… »

Il partit sans un mot vers la porte qui menait à sa chambre…

« Tu viens, Sammy… »

« J'arrive»

Castiel s'apprêtait à retourner vers son camion

« Ca me ferait plaisir que vous veniez… »

« Comme je l'ai dit… »

« Oui, je sais…J'étais là... »

Il s'avança vers Castiel

« Ces derniers mois ont été très durs pour mon frère…Le peu d'amis qu'il avait, il les a perdu le jour où il a franchi la porte de sa cellule…Il ne s'est lié à personne depuis…Il n'a…Il n'avait que moi… »

Castiel fixait la porte au fond du garage, celle qui menait à cette chambre que Dean lui avait prêtée sans se poser de question

« Il est bien ici…Bobby, Jo, ce garage…Je n'avais plus vu mon frère aussi heureux depuis des années... »

Il regarda Castiel

« Il vous offre son amitié…Prenez là... »

« Je ne suis pas fait pour l'amitié » Il baissa la tête

« Vraiment ? Que faites- vous ici alors ? Sur le parking de ce garage avec votre camion…»

Castiel sourit en lui-même « Bien vu » pensa-t-il

Il releva les yeux sur le cadet…Moqueur…

« Vous êtes bien son frère… »

Sam sourit

« Ca veut dire oui ?»

« Ca veut dire peut-être »

« Réfléchissez à ce que je vous aie dit… »

« SAMMMYYYYY… » hurla Dean …

« Bonne soirée… »

« A demain » lança Sam en s'éloignant…

Dean entendit le camion démarrer au petit matin…Il se retourna dans son lit…Fixa le réveil…7h15…Il souffla…

Sam était déjà debout…Il l'entendait s'affairer dans la cuisine…

Ils avaient été couché aux petites heures…Ils avaient tant de chose à se raconter…A partager…

Ils iraient bientôt chercher Ruby à la gare routière…Elle avait fait une pause chez une amie…

Manière détournée de laisser les frères face à face…Entre hommes, avec leur passé…

Dean adorait Ruby même si, au départ, il avait eu du mal avec elle…Il lui trouvait un air de peste alors qu'au fond, elle était juste introvertie...Timide…Elle avait changé depuis…

Sam ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un de mauvais…Ce fut un peu le hasard qui les fit mieux se connaitre…

Sam coincé au boulot ne pouvait pas aller la chercher...Elle l'attendait à l'aéroport…Ce fut Dean qui se dévoua...

Ils mangèrent un bout dans un petit restaurant sans prétention et là, ils posèrent cartes sur table…

Quand Sam les vit arrivé…Dean avait adopté définitivement Ruby…

« Debout, fainéant… »

Dean se retourna en s'étirant…Il vit Sam servir le café…

Ils avaient dormi ensemble, ils en avaient ri jusqu'aux crampes d'estomac…Les pieds de Sam dépassait d'au moins 10 cm du bord du lit…

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient partagé le même lit, ils devaient être adolescent…C'était hier, c'était une autre vie…

Dean s'assit en se grattant la barbe naissante…Sam lui posa une assiette d'œufs brouillés

« Génial…Ca fait un bail que j'en ai plus mangé »

Il sourit à Sam qui s'appuya contre l'évier pour le regarder manger…

« Tu manges pas ? »

« Je suis debout depuis 5h du mat, Dean »

« T'as pas dormi ?»

« Entre mes orteils en bannière et toi qui a gesticulé comme un malade…Non, j'ai pas dormi… »

Dean se mit à rire

« Tu dormiras mieux ce soir chez Bobby… »

« Je suis pas venu ici pour ça… »

Ce dernier reposa sa fourchette

« Je sais »

Ils se fixèrent longuement…Le bonheur de l'un était le reflet du bonheur de l'autre….

« Magne toi…Ruby arrive dans 2h et on doit encore aller chercher un cadeau pour Bobby »

« Il va chier… »

« Je m'en fous…Je ne vais pas arriver les mains vide quand même… »

Ce fut encore une partie de fou -rires pour trouver un cadeau…Entre chemises ringardes et casquettes personnalisées…

Ils optèrent finalement pour un whisky de marque…

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour l'arrivée du bus de Ruby…

Elle descendit en se tenant le dos…Elle resplendissait…

Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon…Jo était arrivé vers 18h30…Habillé d'un pantalon de lin et d'une chemise à franche…Talons hauts, à peine maquillée…

Elle sympathisa immédiatement avec Ruby…Bobby fit visité la maison et les installa dans les chambres d'amis…

Seule Jo rentrerait ce soir- là…

Dean jeta un œil à l'horloge murale toutes les 5 minutes depuis que celle-ci eut sonné 19h…

Jo s'approcha

« Il viendra…J'en suis sûre… »

Il prit une mine renfrognée

« Je m'en fous…. »

« Oui, je vois ça » Elle rit en lui posant un baiser sur la joue…

Bobby arriva suivi de Sam qui portait des petits paniers de chips…Ils disposèrent le tout sur la table basse…

On sonna…Dean sursauta…

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit » lui sourit Jo

Castiel entra une bouteille de vin rouge à la main…Il portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche avec une fine cravate noire en cuir…

Jo ne put s'empêcher de le siffler

« Wouah, Jimmy…T'es trop canon… »

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa…Il rougit, légèrement…

« Bonsoir, Jo »

Dean s'approcha, il lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le saluer…

«Y a pas à dire…T'as la classe, mec»

Castiel sourit et Dean nota à nouveau une étincelle dans son regard…

« Viens je vais te présenter à ma belle-sœur…. »

Ruby, assise dans le divan, se leva en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir…

Dean vit le visage de Castiel se vider, pâlir…Il la regarda longuement…Sam s'en inquiéta et s'approcha mais Ruby lui fit un signe de la main de ne pas bouger…

Dean regardait Castiel se décomposer devant ses yeux…

Ruby lui sourit…Castiel ne réagit pas…Il fixait à présent son ventre rond…

Elle ressemblait tellement à Meg avec ses longs cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules…Ce même sourire…Petite et frêle…

Il regardait ce ventre…Tommy….

Tout s'effondra en lui comme un château de carte…Tout ce chagrin refoulé depuis tant d'années remonta telle une vague aux mille ressacs…Il avait l'impression d'étouffer…De tomber dans un puits sans fond…

Il tendit la main…Il n'osa pas la poser…

Ruby l'attrapa doucement, elle semblait ressentir la douleur qui envahissait soudain Castiel…

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence pesant…Jo se porta les mains à son visage…Elle savait…Elle avait mal pour lui…

Bobby s'appuya contre le chambranle de la cuisine en baissant la tête…

Seuls Dean et son frère ne semblèrent ne rien comprendre à la situation si ce n'était que la détresse de Castiel se lisait sur son visage, le creusait, le déchirait….

Ruby posa la main de Castiel sur son ventre…Il tentait de parler en vain…Il lâcha la bouteille de vin sur le sol…Le tapis amorti le choc...Il posa sa 2eme main en fermant les yeux…Il le sentait vivre…

Meg lui caressa la joue…

« C'est un garçon, Jimmy…On va avoir un petit garçon »

Il se retira brusquement en reculant manquant renversé Jo…Il n'arrivait plus à respirer…Il fallait qu'il sorte...Dean voulut le suivre…Ruby l'en empêcha

« Laisse…J'y vais »

Elle le suivit…Sam derrière elle…Elle le stoppa à la porte…

« Ca va aller….Ne t'inquiète pas… » Elle l'embrassa furtivement et descendit les 3 marches du perron en tenant son ventre…

Castiel était debout au milieu du petit jardin…Carré de verdure baigné par la lumière du seuil…

Dean rejoignit son frère…Debout côte à côte, ils virent Ruby se mettre devant Castiel, dos à eux…

Un geste de Ruby et ils le virent s'effondrer à genoux et puis ce cri déchirant…Ce hurlement qui leur serra la poitrine…

Elle s'approcha et lui prit le visage entre ses mains…Ils savaient qu'elle lui parlait mais ils n'entendaient rien de ce qu'ils se partageaient entre eux…

Castiel se jeta sur elle, la serrant à hauteur des jambes, tête contre son ventre rond…Il pleurait, il hurlait sa douleur…

Le poids du chagrin, de la perte qui s'échappait de ce corps meurtri, à l'âme perdue…

Dean se retourna…Jo se tenait debout devant lui, les larmes aux yeux…il la prit dans ses bras…Passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux et caressant son dos de l'autre

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Il jeta un œil vers Bobby qui lui tournait le dos…

Personne ne sembla avoir ni le courage ni l'envie d'en parler…

« Il a perdu les siens, n'est-ce pas ? » laissa tomber Sam

« Oui » un murmure provenant du salon…Bobby se retourna…

« Y a presque 3 ans maintenant, d'après ce que je sais…Jimmy n'en parle jamais… » continua Bobby, d'une voix basse…

Ruby revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait les yeux rougis…Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Sam qui la serra doucement contre lui…

Dean s'avança vers la porte ouverte…Castiel était assis sur le muret d'entrée…Vouté…

« Comment va-t-il ? » Il savait sa question idiote mais il ne put s'empêcher de la poser…

Ruby vint vers lui…

« Vas y…Il ne te parlera probablement pas…Mais tu es son ami…Il a juste besoin de te savoir à ses côtés…. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise moi ?… » Dean avait peur, bêtement, peur de mal s'y prendre, de pas dire les bons mots, de mal faire…

« Ne fais rien…Sois juste là » Elle lui sourit en lui serrant légèrement le bras…Dean inspira profondément et traversa le jardin…

Il s'assit à sa droite…Sans un mot…Il entendait le sifflement de sa respiration…

Castiel qui se tenait les côtes, muré dans le silence, sans un geste…

Sam referma la porte…Il prit la main de Ruby et tous rejoignirent le salon…

Dean ne dit rien…Il était juste là pour lui…

L'heure avança…Puis une autre…Et Castiel restait figé dans son silence, dans son mutisme…

Dean se dandinait…Tripotait ses doigts…Se pencha, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux

« Tu peux rentrer, tu sais… » La voix de Castiel…Lointaine, brisée…

« Pas sans toi.. »

Pour la 1er fois, Castiel se redressa…Il avait les yeux gonflés, rougis par le chagrin…Il regarda droit devant lui vers la maison…

« On dirait ma Meg… » Dans un sourd murmure

Dean ne sut quoi dire…

«Je suis parti un matin de chez moi et depuis ce jour, je suis comme mort…»

Il se tut…Dean ne le brusqua pas…

« Ils m'ont téléphoné… »

Il s'enfouit la tête dans les mains, accoudé sur ses genoux…

« Ils traversaient la rue pour aller à l'épicerie…L'homme a confondu le frein et l'accélérateur…Tommy est sur le coup…Meg l'a suivi quelques jours après… »

Il se mit à pleurer…Juste des larmes versées dans le silence…

« Il a volé ma vie….Il a volé mes vies…»

Dean s'approcha, instinctivement, sans se poser de question…Il lui serra les épaules

Castiel s'effondra sur lui-même…

« Il a tué mes anges…Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué moi aussi ?»

Il pleurait et Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer…

Il le serra contre lui

« Je veux qu'ils reviennent…Je suis mort, Dean…Je suis mort avec eux »

« Dis pas ça, Cass…Dis pas ça »

Dean se sentit maladroit, ne sachant que faire de sa 2eme main qu'il laissa sur le muret.

« Chuuut…Je suis là…»

« J'ai mal …Trop mal…Je veux que ça s'arrête… » Il semblait se perdre…

Dean sentit comme un poids mort…Castiel s'était endormi, écrasé par le chagrin…

Il lui releva légèrement la tête et la posa contre son épaule…

Sam vint le rejoindre….Il s'assit à ses côtés…

« Ca va ? »

« Oh Putain, Sammy… » Dean le regarda, désespéré…

« Je sais…Je ne peux même pas imaginer l'horreur que cela doit être...Si je devais perdre Ruby… »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux…

« J'aurais pas son courage… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par -là? »

« Survivre, Dean… »

« Tu m'oublierais ? »

« Dans un tel chagrin, je pense que plus rien n'existe excepté la douleur… »

Il sentit Castiel bougé…Il s'éveilla lentement…Semblant émergé d'un long sommeil…

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Dean

Castiel se redressa sans un mot, le regard vide…

« Allez viens, on rentre maintenant…»

Il le poussa d'une main dans le dos…Castiel se leva, il se laissa guidé, sans réaction…

Sam les suivit…

Ruby et Jo étaient attablées, elles n'avaient pratiquement pas touché à leurs assiettes…Bobby buvait son whisky de marque…Il leva les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit…

Dean précédent Castiel….Sam la referma derrière lui…

« Jimmy ? » Bobby se leva…Castiel croisa son regard…

Un bref silence…

« T'aurais pas un verre pour moi… » murmura Castiel, la voix rauque…

Fin chapitre 4


	5. WE chez Bobby

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ainsi que tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews , des MP ou des messages en guest (Nathou, koul…special kiss)….Ca me touche énormément…**

**Je suis heureuse de voir que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi, j'ai eu à l'écrire…**

**Vous me donnez la motivation pour continuer sur d'autres aventures que j'espère vous suivrez avec autant de fidélités et d'enthousiasme…**

**MERCI….**

Chapitre V : « W.E chez Bobby »

Dean eut du mal à trouver le sommeil…Il regarda le réveil pour la dixième fois de la nuit…

4H20…Il rejeta ses draps et se leva…

Il descendit dans la cuisine, le plus silencieusement possible…Il avait juste pris le temps d'enfiler un pantalon pyjama, il frissonna…

Il aperçut de la lumière dans le salon…Il fronça les sourcils et entra…Castiel était assis dans le divan, les yeux fixés dans le vide…Une bouteille de bière à moitié remplie dans la main…

« Cass ? »…Il alla vers lui mais ce dernier ne réagit pas…

« Cass…Ca va ? »

Il sursauta quand Dean s'accroupit en face de lui…

« Dean ? »

« Oui »

« Tu dors pas ? »

« J'y arrive pas… »

« C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça?...J'ai gâché votre réunion de famille, je suis désolé…»

« T'as rien gâché du tout, qu'est- ce que tu racontes…T'es con… »

Dean parlait bas pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de la maison…Castiel n'y faisait pas attention et ce n'était pas très important, sa voix était presque éteinte…

«Merci, Dean »

« Merci pour quoi ? »

« D'avoir été là… »

« Tu rigoles…T'es mon ami, Cass…C'est normal »

Castiel tenta de se relever mais ses côtes le faisaient souffrir…Dean l'aida en le soutenant par le bras…

« T'irais pas te coucher ? »

« J'ai pas envie de dormir…J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air… »

Dean l'observa maintenant qu'il était sous la lumière…Il avait le visage gonflé, les yeux mi- clos, collés par le sel de ses larmes, cernés…Les traits de son visage s'étaient creusés…

Il sortit en laissant la porte ouverte…Dean le vit s'asseoir sur la 1er marche du perron…

Il s'était assis à table et Bobby lui servit un whisky…Il regarda la boisson au fond de son verre et la fit danser sur les bords…

Il refusa de manger...Silencieux…Tête penchée, perdu dans ses pensées…Et puis il se mit à parler…

De Meg, de leur 1er rencontre…De sa stupide demande en mariage, agenouillé dans une barque qui tanguait au milieu d'un lac sous une pluie torrentielle qui les avait surpris…

Ruby se mit à rire et fit promettre à Sam, une pareille demande…

Il partageait sa vie…Pour la 1er fois, il arriva à en parler sans avoir envie de pleurer ou de vomir…Le poids des larmes s'était déversé sur hier…

Il regarda Ruby…Aujourd'hui, il devait avancer…Meg n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se laisse mourir ainsi, lentement…

Il aurait encore mal…Il leur manquerait encore et toujours, mais ils étaient hier, ils n'étaient plus là, ils ne seraient plus jamais là…

« Je ne sais pas comment vivre sans eux… »

Il reposa le verre sur la table sans y avoir touché…

« Je ne sais tout simplement pas comment vivre…» finit- il par laisser tomber dans un souffle

« On est là, Cass… »

Il croisa le regard de Dean…Puis il se tourna vers Sam

« Je t'avais dit que j'étais pas fait pour les réunions de famille…. »

Le restant de la soirée se passa dans le calme, dans l'échange…Castiel écouta beaucoup et parla peu…Il ne prit part à la conversation que quand Ruby finit par annoncer qu'elle attendait un fils…

Qu'elle était heureuse mais qu'elle avait peur d'être une mauvaise mère comme le fut la sienne, un véritable tyran…

Castiel l'avait réconforté, avait trouvé les mots juste…Il savait lui...

Elle le surprit souvent à poser le regard sur son ventre…C'était ce qui était le plus dur à supporter pour Castiel…Le reflet de cette image d'hier…

Il ferma les yeux et crut sentir le parfum de Tommy…Il se revoyait lui caresser les cheveux sur son lit…Sa gorge se serra…Il se leva et sortit…Calmement…

Cette fois-ci, personne ne le suivit…Ils savaient que c'était son moment à lui…

Le temps de ses adieux…

Il s'assit en grimaçant sur le muret face à la maison, porte grande ouverte…L'air était doux…

Il regardait Dean jouer avec les cheveux de Jo assise sur le fauteuil et lui sur l'accoudoir…

Il regardait Bobby qui servait à boire à Sam qui veillait sur Ruby…

Ruby qui l'avait libéré sans le vouloir…Cette inconnue qui lui avait tendue la main…

Il baissa le regard et fixa son alliance…Il la fit tourné sur son annulaire…

Il serra sa main et la porta contre son cœur…Il leva les yeux vers le ciel…Des milliers d'étoiles...Tout autant de souvenirs…

« Il est temps pour moi d'avancer, mon ange…Je vous oublierais jamais…Jamais… »

Il pleurait mais ce furent plus des larmes d'adieux que de chagrin….

« Tu me manques, Meg…Trop…Ca m'empêche de vivre…Ca m'empêche de respirer…Je suis si fatigué de me battre pour vous garder avec moi »

Il essuya son visage et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, serrant son crâne entre ses doigts…

« Je t'aime, Meg…Je t'aimerais toujours… »

Il tendit sa main et d'un geste lent, il retira son alliance…

Il la serra dans sa main et se remit à pleurer sur un passé dont il venait enfin de tourner la page même si celle-ci ferait à jamais partie du livre de sa vie…

Un magnifique chapitre…Probablement le plus beau de tous….

Il sortit de la poche de son Jean, son porte clef…

« My Angel »

« Pardonne- moi, Tommy… »

Il ferma les yeux et vit les yeux de son fils se poser sur lui…Des yeux qui ne le jugeaient pas…Juste les yeux d'un enfant sur son père…

« Tommy »

Castiel se laissa glisser le long du muret…Il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux recroquevillés…Il ne sentait même plus la douleur de ses côtes brisées…Celle de l'absence était bien plus douloureuse….Celle des adieux encore plus…

Dean se leva, prétextant une envie de bière…Il fixa le fond du jardin, s'inquiétant pour Castiel…

Les discussions avaient repris dans le salon même si l'ambiance était morose…

Il les entendait parler mais son attention n'était fixée que sur lui…

Castiel dut sentir son regard car il releva la tête…Malgré la distance leurs regards se croisèrent…Castiel essuya son visage et se releva…Mit l'alliance dans sa poche avec les clefs…

Il venait d'enterrer Meg et Tommy pour la 2eme fois…Mais cette fois-ci, il récupéra son âme…Il rentra en souriant à Dean…

La soirée continua jusque tard dans la nuit…Ruby, fatiguée, les laissa vers minuit…Tout comme Jo qui devait travailler le lendemain…

Ruby s'approcha de Castiel…Il baissa les yeux…Elle lui releva le menton du bout des doigts

«Ne garde que les instants de bonheur, Jimmy…Ce sont les plus précieux…Tu es quelqu'un de bien…Tu mérites d'être heureux…Ta vie n'est pas finie…»

«Je suis désolé… »

« Désolé pourquoi?… »

« Pour tout »

« Ne le sois pas… »

Elle lui caressa la joue, il attrapa sa main dans un reflex pour la garder contre sa peau…

« Bonne nuit, Jimmy »

« Bonne nuit, Ruby… » Il relâcha son étreinte

« Merci » dans un souffle…

Sam la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre…Il redescendit quelques instants après…

Jo serra Castiel dans ses bras…Plus fort que de coutume…

Il lui embrassa le haut du front…

« Bonne nuit, Jo»

« Bonne nuit, Jimmy…A demain… »

« Peut-être »

Elle lui sourit

« A demain alors… »

Dean lui prit la main…Sur le seuil, ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, juste pour se retrouver un instant, juste à 2…

« A demain ?»

« J'y compte bien… »

Il lui lissa une mèche de cheveux du bout des doigts..

Elle lui fit un baiser furtif et le laissa sur le seuil…Il la regarda s'éloigner, elle avait refusé qu'il la raccompagne, elle habitait à 2 minutes de chez Bobby….

Elle lui promit juste un petit mot sur son téléphone…

Il ferma la porte….

Il rejoignit Castiel sur le perron et s'assit à ses côtés…

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui… » Il lui sourit, sincère

Dean ne lui demanda rien d'autre…Cette réponse lui suffit…

Il sentit l'odeur du café et releva les yeux…

Sam tenait 2 tasses dans les mains…

«Vous voulez quoi pour déjeuner ? »

« Rien…Je n'ai pas faim…Merci » Castiel prit une des tasses…

« Rien…Je connais pas…Alors ? » insista Sam

« Pour moi…Œufs brouillés façon Sammy… » sourit Dean en se relevant et prenant sa tasse

« Allez viens, Cass…Tu vas voir…Mon frère fait des œufs brouillés d'enfer… »

« Dean »

« Y a pas de Dean qui compte…Allez…Debout »

Ils déjeunèrent…Parlant de leur projet pour la journée, y incluant Castiel sans même lui demander son avis…

Dean voulait absolument les emmener « Chez Franck »….

« Je suis devenu accro à la cuisine Cajun »

Sam souriait…Le bonheur de son frère faisait tellement plaisir à voir…Après ses derniers mois sombres, il le méritait…Cette fois, pour lui…Et non pour les autres…

« T'es accro à la bouffe, tout court »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux…

Castiel les regardait…Il n'avait jamais eu pareil échange avec son frère…Nick était froid et distant...Incapable du moindre geste d'affection…

Même quand il perdit Meg et Tommy, ce dernier se montra impassible…Aux dernières nouvelles, il vivait au Danemark…Un pays froid pour un homme froid….

En fait, Castiel n'avait plus personne…Il avait raison Sam, il devait accepter l'amitié que lui offrait Dean…Elle était sans condition…Vraie…Elle était tout ce qui lui restait…

«Je vais réserver une table pour ce soir…C'est moi qui invite… »

Les frères se tournèrent vers Castiel

« T'es dingue…On va partager… »

« Non, Dean…Laissez-moi faire ça pour vous….Je vous le dois bien….Et puis ça me fait plaisir… »

« Tu nous dois rien du tout » répliqua Sam, la voix basse

« Oh que si, Sam…Et bien plus que tu ne le crois… »

« J'ai entendu parler de nourriture… »

Ruby entra dans la cuisine…On voyait encore plus son ventre, son pyjama le moulait…

Castiel se leva et lui tira sa chaise…

« Merci, Jimmy »

« Tu veux manger quoi ? » Sam lui sourit, complice…

« Des céréales, ça ira…Merci, mon ange… »

Castiel attrapa un tabouret sur le côté et s'installa à sa droite, il tira son assiette vers lui…

« Alors ? C'est quoi ce truc de resto »

« Cass veut nous inviter à manger Cajun ce soir »

Le visage de Ruby s'éclaira

« OHHH…J'adore ça…Mon père nous mijotait toujours du jambalaya quand on allait chez lui en vacances…Ca va me rappeler des souvenirs… »

Elle souriait comme une enfant…Presque à frapper des mains…

Sam lui servit son café et son bol de céréales…Pas de lait mais du jus d'orange dans lequel elle les baigna joyeusement sous l'œil effaré de Dean...

« Cherche pas à comprendre…Ce sont des envies de femmes enceintes » se mit à rire Sam

« Meg s'empiffrait de chips au sel et poivre… » rajouta Castiel

« Après son accouchement, elle n'en a plus jamais mangé…Dégoutée pour la vie… »

Il parlait sans tristesse…Il évoquait juste un souvenir….

Il se mit alors à parler avec Ruby de couches, de biberons, de layettes…Tout cela devant Sam et Dean déjeunant en silence….

Pour la 1er fois, Dean put voir le sourire de Castiel éclairé tout son visage…Il en eut un pincement au cœur…

Bobby arriva, la mine défaite…En pyjama à carreau gris…Pantoufles trouées aux pieds…

« Vous en faites un de ses boucans… »

« Désolé » lança Sam en se levant pour céder sa place

« Reste assis, petit… »

Dean tiqua en relevant les sourcils…Petit pour Sam, n'était pas vraiment le mot adéquat...

« Et sois pas désolé, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir d'avoir de nouveau de la vie dans cette maison….Depuis la mort de ma Lisa, c'était devenu trop silencieux ici… »

Il ouvrit l'armoire, prit une tasse en baillant et se servit un café…

Il jeta un œil sur le réchaud

« Y en a plus de ses fameux œufs brouillés dont Dean me soule toute la journée ? »

« Je vous en fais tout de suite… »

Le restant de la matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur…Même si Castiel gardait encore un peu de distance, il acceptait plus facilement de se mêler à leur conversation…

Il aurait dû partir et au final, il resta avec eux toute la journée…

Ils passèrent au bar d'Helen car Dean voulait qu'ils fassent sa connaissance…Bobby soupçonnait que la véritable raison fut Jo mais quand il vit le sourire de Dean présentant Helen à son frère et sa belle-sœur, il sut en fait que Dean tenait juste à montrer à ceux-ci, sa nouvelle vie…Et Helen faisait partie de celle-ci…

Bobby croisa son regard, un sourire complice…Sam s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien…

Helen parla beaucoup avec Ruby…Dean aida Jo derrière le comptoir…Sam le regardait avec tendresse…

« Il a l'air heureux » lança Castiel appuyé au bar à sa droite

« Oui…Il l'est…Je vais pouvoir repartir tranquille…Je sais qu'ici, il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait… »

Sam sirota son café…

« J'envie votre lien…J'aurais aimé un frère comme vous…Peut-être que tout aurait été différent... » Il baissa le regard sur sa tasse…

« C'est du passé tout ça, Jimmy…Dean te lâchera pas, ni Bobby d'ailleurs…Tu n'as jamais été seul…Tu n'as juste rien vu…Rien pu voir…Le chagrin prenait toute la place »

« Oui, probablement…Mais je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très liant…J'ai dû mal à offrir mon amitié et ma confiance… »

« Ce n'est visiblement plus le cas… »

« Non et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur » Il se mit à rire…Un peu amer…

Castiel avait réservé 7 places « Chez Franck »…Il avait insisté pour qu'Helen vienne avec eux…Elle refusa, elle n'avait personne pour la remplacer au bar, Jo n'étant pas là non plus…

C'était sans compter sur Castiel qui contacta Michael…Ce dernier avant de vouloir prendre la route, avait été barman, un temps, pour payer des études qu'il ne termina jamais…Un spécialiste des cocktails d'après ce que pouvait s'en souvenir Castiel…

Il accepta sans hésitation…Besoin d'argent, envie de retrouver l'ambiance des soirées et puis un bar à routier, il ne cacha pas son enthousiasme…

Helen fut mise au pied du mur…Elle accepta…Trop heureuse, au fond, de pouvoir enfin partager une sortie entre amis…Ce qui était devenu pour elle, un lointain souvenir…

Franck leur avait dressé une table à l'écart…Il l'avait garni de masque de carnaval et offrit un collier de perle à chacun…Ruby était aux anges…Dean porta une perruque orange toute la soirée, il suait…Sam ne put s'empêcher d'en rire aux éclats…Helen n'arrêtait pas de faire des photos…

Cette soirée fut magique…Franck leur fit un repas gastronomique « Spécial Louisiane »

Il leur servit en apéritif, un Hurricane qu'il fit léger…Pour ses dames…

En entrée, salade Cajun…A base de riz et de haricots rouges

En plat, son fameux Jambalaya au poulet (Castiel lui ayant annoncé la venue d'une femme enceinte…Franck évita les crustacés…)

En dessert, banane Foster... Banane flambée avec glace vanille…

Le tout arrosé d'un vin rouge offert par la maison…

Ce fut au départ des rires, puis la discussion partit sur leurs vies respectives, leurs métiers, leurs drames et leurs bonheurs…

Au dessert, ça repartit pour des fous rires…La banane de Bobby refusait obstinément de s'éteindre…

Ils terminèrent la soirée devant un café….Ruby commençait à somnoler sur l'épaule de Sam…Ils firent mine de partir, elle protesta

« C'est juste un petit coup de fatigue, ça va passer…Profitons de cette magnifique soirée jusqu'au bout »

La discussion finit par tomber sur un sujet délicat…Crowley….

« On change de conversation, vous voulez bien… » ronchonna Helen

« Vous n'allez pas gâcher ma soirée hein…Ca fait 10 ans que je l'attendais… »

Bobby lui serra la main…Jo le vit et Castiel aussi…Ils se sourirent…C'était tellement évident…

« J'ai déjà dit à Bobby de ne pas se mêler de ça » répliqua Castiel

« Facile à dire…Je te signale que ça t'a valu un séjour à l'hôpital quand même… »

« Je suis… »

« Ah commence pas avec ton « je suis tombé » hein !… »

« De toutes manières, je vais tout arrêter »

Le silence tomba comme une chape…

« Tu vas quoi ? »

« J'ai jamais aimé ce métier, Bobby….Je l'ai fait en mémoire de Tommy…Pour lui…Je déteste la solitude des routes…Ce métier n'a jamais été pour moi… »

« Je le savais » s'exclama Dean en enlevant sa perruque…

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » se demanda Sam

« Je ne sais pas encore...J'étais menuisier….J'adore travailler le bois…Mais c'était il y a si longtemps… »

« Tu devrais t'y remettre… »

« Je sais pas si je pourrais…Et puis ça nourrit pas son homme »

Bobby s'enfonça dans son siège

«Tu peux toujours t'installer chez moi en attendant, si tu veux »

« Non, Bobby…C'est gentil mais je dois me débrouiller seul »

« Tu devrais accepter… » continua Sam

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit…Tu n'es plus seul »

Castiel lui sourit…

Franck leur proposa un pousse-café…Sam refusa…Ils partaient tôt le lendemain et la route était longue…

Il était passé 1h du matin…Helen et Jo partirent les 1er…

« Merci, Jimmy…J'ai passé une magnifique soirée… »

Helen le serra dans ses bras

« Tu as fait le bon choix » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille…

Il lui sourit puis embrassa Jo

«Je t'adore… » lui glissa-t-elle dans un baiser furtif posé sur ses lèvres…

Il rougit légèrement…

Jo se tourna vers Dean et l'embrassa…

« Garde la perruque…Elle pourrait toujours servir » lui susurra-t-elle langoureusement à l'oreille…

Il se mit à rire...

Elles saluèrent chaleureusement Sam et Ruby...Un geste pour Bobby…Elles remercièrent Franck pour son accueil et sa cuisine…

Ils étaient les derniers clients…Castiel s'éloigna pour payer la note…

«Merci pour tout….C'était parfait… »

« Tu pourras dire merci à Sarah, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée des décos… »

« Arrête de faire ton modeste, tu veux… »

Il plaça sa carte dans le lecteur et paya…

« A bientôt, Franck et encore merci pour tout… »

Il glissa un billet de 20$ dans la tirelire en forme d'alligator sur le comptoir…

Il revint vers la table où tous étaient à présent levés et prêt à partir…Ruby s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue

« Ce fut une soirée magique…Merci, Jimmy…La prochaine fois, nous te ferons gouter la cuisine texane…Tu viendras avec Dean…Promis ? »

« On verra… »

« Tu viendras… »

Elle relâcha sa main et serra celle de Sam…

Dean fut le dernier à sortir, il suivit Castiel…

« Eh, Cass… »

Il se retourna…

«Oui ? »

« Sam a raison… »

Il comprenait de quoi il voulait parler…Il lui sourit…

Dean le prit par l'épaule et ils rejoignirent les autres…

Le lendemain, les adieux se firent dans les larmes…Ruby n'arrêta pas pleurer, les hormones servant de prétexte….

Elle embrassa Bobby encore et encore…Lui faisant promettre de venir les voir…

Elle serra Dean pendant de longues secondes…Il se tenait cambré, gêné par son ventre…

Puis elle fixa Castiel

« Oh toi… » Elle pleura de plus belles

Elle sortit de son sac un pendentif…Elle lui ouvrit la main et lui glissa le présent dans sa paume en lui refermant les doigts

« Ceci appartenait à mon grand-père…Il te portera bonheur… »

« Je peux pas, Ruby…C'est à ta famille….»

« Justement…Et puis des portes bonheurs, j'en ai à revendre, même un en chair et en os… »

Elle se tourna vers Sam en essuyant ses larmes

Castiel ouvrit sa main…Un collier au cordon de cuir usé, un petit pendentif en bronze représentant un éléphant à la corne brisée…

« C'est Ganesh…Un Dieu indien…Mon grand-père a fait de nombreux séjour là-bas…Il porte chance…»

« Merci… » Le regard ému…

« A bientôt »

Il opina de la tête…Elle l'embrassa…

Dean les regarda partir la gorge nouée…Il promit à son frère que la prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui viendrait chez eux…

«Vous serez toujours les bienvenues…. »

Quand la Ford disparut au coin de la rue, Dean souffla…

« J'ai besoin d'un verre moi… »

« Je dois y aller…Gaby m'attend… »

« Je croyais que tu laissais tout tomber ?»

« Oui…Mais j'ai encore des contrats à respecter »

« Ah bah oui…J'suis con…Ca va aller ? »

Dean lui indiqua ses côtes…

« Ca ira… »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ? »

Castiel le regarda…

« Non, Dean…Tu as sûrement du travail à rattraper après ce WE et c'est une courte

livraison…Je serais de retour demain matin… »

« Comme tu veux mais au moindre souci, t'hésites pas m'appeler… »

Il lui sourit…

Castiel se tourna vers Bobby

« Merci…Pour tout… »

« Tu rigoles…Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit...Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air… »

« Je sais… »

Il les salua de la tête et quitta la maison…

Il sentait le froid du bitume sur son visage, le gout du sang dans sa bouche…

Il vit des pieds déambulés devant lui…L'écho des voix…Il avait la main serrée autour du collier de Ruby…

Une douleur lui traversa tout le corps et puis le vide…

Dean fut réveillé vers 2h du matin….C'était Bobby…

« Quoi ? Mais quand ?... »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les larmes aux yeux…

« Mais c'est pas possible Bobby…Il est où là ?... »

Il se leva et se mit à faire les 100 pas…

« J'arrive… »

Il raccrocha sans prendre le temps de rien…Il enfila à la va vite un t-shirt et un vieux jean qui trainait, sale et déchiré…Il enfila ses boots et courut jusqu'au parking…

Assis face au volant, le bruit du moteur ronronnant, il laissa éclater sa rage…Frappant celui-ci de ses poings…

« Fils de pute… »

Quand il arriva aux urgences, Bobby était déjà là…Rufus à ses côtés…

« Bobby ? »

« On ne sait encore rien… »

« Mais putain…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il suppliait Bobby du regard

« Il a été retrouvé inanimé sur la route… »

« Quoi ? » Dean semblait perdu…

« Qui l'a trouvé ? »

« Moi… »

Dean se tourna vers Rufus.

« Toi ? »

« On devait faire la route ensemble mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma remorque, il avait pris les devants… »

«Son camion ? »

« Abandonné sur le bas-côté…Avec sa cargaison »

« Ca veut dire… » Le visage de Dean se marqua…

« Que le motif de l'agression n'était pas le vol »

« Crowley » fulmina Dean

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, furieux

« Dean reste ici… »

Il le vit serrer les poings

« C'est pas le moment de faire une connerie...Jimmy a besoin de nous… »

Il le vit se détendre…Il se retourna…Il aperçut un médecin qui se dirigea droit vers eux…

Le visage fermé…Ca n'augurait rien de bon…

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Il n'a pas de famille…On est ses amis…Comment va-t-il, Docteur » Bobby enleva sa casquette

« Je vais être honnête avec vous…Son état est très préoccupant…Il a plusieurs côtes cassées ainsi que son poignet gauche… Mais ce qui nous inquiète, c'est la fracture qu'il a à la base du crâne…On a dû le plonger dans un coma artificielle… »

« Quoi ? » Dean s'avança

« On lui a placé un drain à la base du crâne pour évacuer la pression…Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que cela suffise…»

Dean se passa les mains sur son visage…

« Il va s'en sortir ? »

« Pour les heures à venir, C'est du 50/50… »

« Je veux le voir… »

« Je suis désolé…C'est impossible pour le moment »

« Docteur…S'il vous plait…Juste quelques secondes…Qu'il sache qu'on est là…Je ne veux pas…Si jamais…Qu'il parte seul… » La voix de Dean se brisa

« Il n'a que nous, Doc…Je vous en supplie »

Le médecin hésita

« Une seule personne et pas plus de 5 minutes…A distance et en tenue stérile »

« Merci… »

Bobby lui sourit…Dean suivit le médecin…

Dean n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, ils lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs…Sa mère en oncologie…Sam et lui qui la veillaient pour son ultime voyage…

Il inspira profondément en entrant dans la chambre…La 1er chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur…Ensuite le bruit…Les bruits…

Il s'avança vers le lit…Castiel…Il eut du mal à le reconnaître…Son visage était gonflé, bleu…

L'assistance respiratoire faisait monter sa poitrine au rythme d'un souffle mécanique…

Il s'approcha et tendit la main vers celle de Castiel…Il ne pouvait pas le toucher mais il ne put s'en empêcher, juste le bout des doigts…

« Cass…Cass, c'est moi…Dean… »

Juste le bruit des appareils…

Dean se pencha au-dessus de lui…Il avait peur...Peur de ce visage qui lui semblait étranger…

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire…

« Bobby et Rufus sont là, avec moi… T'es pas tout seul… Tu m'entends…Je t'en supplie, Cass…Il faut que tu tiennes le coup… »

La porte s'ouvrit, une infirmière lui fit signe de sortir…Dean soupira…

Il serra la main de Castiel dans la sienne…

« Tiens bon…»

Dean dormit dans la salle d'attente…Rufus partit…Bobby téléphona à Helen…Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix…

Fin chapitre V


	6. Sur la route

**Ici, ce termine « Au bout de la route » …J'espère que cet UA vous aura plu, ce fut une 1****er**** pour moi et ce ne sera pas la dernière, je termine un nouvel UA à l'opposé de celle-ci que je posterais bientôt, j'espère que vous la suivrez avec autant d'enthousiasme…**

**Crowley a servi de prétexte à « la libération » de Castiel, il n'est pas le moteur de l'histoire, j'espère que le « court » dénouement de « sa partie » de nous vous décevra pas trop…**

Chapitre VI : « Sur la route »

Il avait quitté l'entrepôt plus tard que prévu…Il devait partir avec Rufus…Mais ce dernier avait eu un problème avec sa remorque…Le temps pressait…Gaby s'inquiétait…

Au final, Castiel partit sans lui…Au moins, une partie du chargement arriverait à bon port…Gaby connaissait le client…Il serait plus tolérant si la moitié de sa marchandise arrivait aux entrepôts…

Gaby lui téléphona, lui expliqua la situation…Il râlait mais du faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur…Cela faisait plus de 15 ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble…La confiance était de mise…

Castiel prit sa première pause vers 22h…Il contacta Rufus qui lui annonça qu'il venait enfin de démarrer…Ils se rejoindraient sur la route…Castiel avait trop d'avance…

Il se prit un café et repartit qu'une heure après…Ils se retrouveraient sur le chemin …

La route secondaire qu'il emprunta n'était pas très éclairée mais elle permettait de gagner plus de 2h, la route principale était trop chargée et les policiers plus à l'affut…

Ici, Castiel pouvait se permettre de rouler un peu plus vite que la légalité ne le lui permettait…

Il aperçut sur le bas-côté, une voiture capot ouvert….Un homme lui fit signe des bras…

Il le dépassa puis en pestant fini par ralentir et se garer sur le côté…

Il se dirigea vers l'homme qui vint vers lui

« Je vous remercie…Mon téléphone est HS…Je dois contacter un dépanneur mais il fait tellement noir sur cette route que je n'arrive même pas à repérer les bornes de secours… »

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Castiel reconnut soudain le chauffeur…Il recula mais c'était déjà trop tard…Il sentit un choc dans son dos et fut projeté au sol…

« Comme on se retrouve… »

Cette voix…

« Je t'avais dit une semaine…T'as dépassé le délai, mon petit ange »

« Crowley ! »

Il tenta de se relever mais ses côtes lui faisait trop mal…L'homme qui l'avait agressé par derrière l'avait frappé à la bonne hauteur, sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait….

« Toujours aussi fier à ce que je vois… »

Il leva le regard et croisa le sien…Cette fois-ci, ce dernier était habillé d'un simple Jean et d'un chandail noir…

« Alors…Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit…C'est non…Je n'accepterais jamais de travailler pour toi…Tu m'entends…JAMAIS »

Crowley l'attrapa par le col

« Si tu refuses mon offre, tu travailleras jamais plus pour personne…Capito… »

La détermination qu'il lut dans le regard de Castiel le fit sortir de ses gonds…

« Imbécile… »

Castiel eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la batte en bois…Il se protégea de son avant-bras…

Elle s'abattit, lui brisant son poignet gauche….

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE » hurla Castiel pour évacuer sa douleur.

Dans un geste de désespoir, il trouva la force de frapper Crowley à hauteur entrejambe de son autre main, poing fermé…Celui-ci se plia en 2 en geignant. Puis soudain, mut par la rage, il se redressa et se rua sur Castiel le frappant à la tête dans une explosion de colère noire…

Il entendit un craquement…Juste entre son oreille droite et sa nuque…Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien sentir…Le gout du sang dans sa bouche…Il se tenait agenouillé par le miracle d'un équilibre précaire…

Il vit Crowley essuyé sa bouche, d'une main en laissant tomber la batte au sol…Il se tenait l'entrejambe de l'autre…Légèrement vouté sous la douleur….

Tous les mots résonnaient en écho dans sa tête…

« Venez, Boss…On doit foutre le camp d'ici… »

Castiel se sentit tombé sur le côté…Sa tête heurta le bitume…Il eut juste la force de prendre de sa main valide, son pendentif entre ses doigts…

«Mark…Le camion…Occupe-toi en »

Crowley ne dit plus rien après cela, il laissa son homme de main dirigé les manœuvres…Il fixait Castiel, au sol, qui fut pris de légers tremblements…Puis il cessa de bouger…Crowley le crut mort…Ses yeux ouverts sur le vide...

« Pauvre idiot…Il te suffisait de dire oui… » murmura-t-il sans aucune joie sur son visage…Il avait agi sous la colère…Castiel l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements…Il l'admirait pour ça…Mais à quoi bon…Si cela devait lui couter la vie…

Le camion toussa mais refusa de démarrer...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Fitch ?... »

L'homme, un petit chauve, se pencha de la cabine

« Il calle.. »

Le bruit d'un moteur…

« Faut qu'on se casse d'ici, Boss »…Il sentit l'étreinte de Mark sur son bras…

Il reprit ses esprits et ramassa la batte.

Au loin, le camion de Rufus apparut…

Il vit d'abord le Kenworth de Castiel dans la lumière de ses phares, il tiqua…Puis il freina brusquement quand il vit au sol, une forme humaine…

Il savait…

« Nom de Dieu…Jimmy »

Il sauta de sa cabine manquant se briser la cheville…Il arriva en boitant à sa hauteur…

Il le crut mort, ses grands yeux bleus fixant le néant, le sang tout autour de son visage….

« Oh non…Pas ça»

Il vit un de ses doigts bougés…Puis un 2eme, comme mû par un reflex incontrôlé…

Rufus appela les secours….Il resta accroupi à ses côtés à lui parler jusqu'à leur arrivée….

Sur la route, un camion sur le bas-côté, du sang sur le bitume…

Sur la route, une BMW et Crowley le regard perdu qui regardait défilé le paysage…

Tout se bouscula…Castiel fut l'agression de trop…

La police releva les empreintes dans le camion…Ils retrouvèrent vite trace du chauve…Fichtmayer plus connu sous le surnom de Fitch…Il avait déjà un casier…

Il fut arrêté à la sortie de son travail…Quand il vit les uniformes, il se mit à courir…En vain, un chien du K9 le cloua au sol…

Il refusa de parler…Crowley lui envoya un de ses avocats…Mais la police investiguait depuis trop longtemps sur ce dernier, elle n'était pas prête à laisser passer la chance qui s'offrait à elle…

Rufus fut appelé au poste…Il finit par leur parler du jeune homme à la patte folle…Celui-ci fut contacter…Il refusa tout d'abord de collaborer mais Rufus parvint à le convaincre…Il fallait que cela cesse…

Devant les faits, Fichtmayer finit par craquer et exigea un arrangement…L'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire négocia avec les avocats et les juges…

Il témoignerait contre Crowley en échange de l'immunité et d'une nouvelle identité…

Il mourait de trouille…L'inspecteur lui laissant entendre qu'il fera croire qu'il avait tout balancé…Que cela fusse la vérité ou non…Il n'avait, du coup, plus le choix…

Quand la police débarqua dans les bureaux de Crowley, celui-ci avait déjà pris le large…

Sa tête fut affichée dans tout le pays…

Une enquête plus approfondie mis au jour une véritable collaboration entre les banques et les sociétés écrans de Crowley…Celui-ci rachetait systématiquement tous les camions que ces dernières saisissaient…Ceux des routiers qui refusaient de céder et finissaient par tout perdre…

Aucune preuve assez solide ne put mener à l'ouverture d'une enquête…Contre la puissance des banques, la police ne pouvait pas grand-chose mais elle fit en sorte de s'attaquer à leur image, la mauvaise publicité faite dans les journaux via des sources anonymes les firent réagir…

Les camions furent remis à leur propriétaire d'origine pour un dollar symbolique…

My angel fut racheté par Dean au nom de Jimmy Castiel…Il posa le dollar symbolique en enfonçant le coupe papier en son milieu sur le bureau du banquier…

Bobby l'avait foudroyé du regard

« C'était son bureau ou sa gueule » cria Dean en sortant …

Tout se fit si vite…

Rufus assis au bar se rappela les paroles de Castiel

« Il n'est jamais trop tard »

Il vida d'un trait son verre de whisky…Il avait raison, mais à quel prix…

Tous les jours, Dean se rendait à l'hôpital…Castiel respirait par lui-même…Les médecins l'avaient sorti de son coma artificielle mais il resta désespérément absent…

D'un coma médical, il passa à un coma profond…

Il avait retrouvé figure humaine…Son crâne fermé, cicatrisé…Son visage dégonflé mais ce que voulait Dean, c'était revoir la couleur de ses yeux…Réentendre le son grave de sa voix…

Il venait souvent accompagné de Jo qu'il ne le quittait plus…

Ce jour-là, il vint seul…Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit…Castiel avait été rasé, ses cheveux lavés et coupés, en vain, ils s'évertuaient à vouloir rester en bataille…

Castiel…Etendu tel un ange dans ses habits blancs…Le visage émacié…

« T'avais raison, Cass…Il n'est jamais trop tard…Crowley a disparu mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il soit arrêté…La police veut sa peau…Il est soupçonné d'au moins 3 meurtres…Et de je ne sais combien de tentatives…Ca plus les intimidations…Ils témoignent tous, Cass…Tous…Il manque plus que toi… »

Il lui prit sa main dans la sienne…

« Tu dois te réveiller…Ca fait des semaines maintenant…J'en peux plus de te voir comme ça…Ruby téléphone tous les jours…Elle se fait un sang d'encre pour toi…C'est pas bon pour le bébé… »

Dean se mit à rire, un rire étouffé

« Regarde à quoi tu me réduis…Je te fais du chantage affectif…Je suis pathétique… »

Il reposa sa main sur le côté…

« Je ne pourrais pas venir te voir demain…Je vais rejoindre Sammy à Emerson…C'est l'anniversaire de maman…On va poser quelques fleurs sur sa tombe…Mais je serais de retour jeudi…Promis…Jo viendra avec Bobby…Tu ne seras pas seul…Je te l'ai juré, Cass, tu seras plus jamais seul…. »

Il se leva et l'embrassa sur le front…

« A jeudi »

Il quitta la chambre sans se retourner…

Sam l'attendait au Motel des 5 peupliers...C'était leur lieu de rendez-vous chaque 16 septembre…Le 17, ils allaient sur sa tombe…Le 18, ils se disaient au revoir…

Leurs retrouvailles furent plus ternes, plus tristes…L'ombre de Castiel planait…

Dean s'inquiéta de l'état de Ruby…Sam demanda des nouvelles de Jo, de Bobby, d'Helen…

Il éluda la question de Castiel…Il savait déjà….

Ils arrivèrent au cimetière début d'après-midi…Un bouquet de Lys, sa fleur préférée…

Ils s'assirent et lui parlèrent de ce qu'ils devenaient, de leur vie…Ils trinquèrent sur sa tombe…Ils s'amusaient à se souvenir de ses sourcils froncés quand ils buvaient…Leur père était alcoolique, elle avait toujours eu peur que ses fils ne tombent dans le même travers…

Les heures défilèrent…Sam se leva…Dean resta accroupi devant la tombe…

« Va devant….Je te rejoins, Sammy…. »

Ce dernier lui sourit…Il comprit…

Quand son frère fut assez loin, il se mit à lui parler…Sa photo un peu ternie insérée dans la stèle…

« Maman…J'ai un service à te demander…Je sais, tu vas me dire…Encore…Mais là, c'est important…J'ai un ami qui lutte pour survivre depuis des semaines…Je ne sais pas comment tout cela va terminer…Mais je voudrais.. »

Sa voix se brisa

« Je…Je voudrais que tu prennes soin de lui si jamais… »

Il essuya une larme

« Je lui ai promis qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, tu comprends !...Et je ne connais que toi de l'autre côté…Aide le à retrouver sa femme et son fils…Qu'il trouve au moins le bonheur là-bas… »

Il renifla…

« Mais ce serait mieux si tu ne devais pas le rencontrer hein… » Il sourit

« J'y tiens moi à cet imbécile... »

Il se leva

« Merci, man'…A l'année prochaine…Je crois bien que j'aurais quelqu'un à te présenter…Tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer, j'en suis certain… »

Il sourit…

« Bye, mam… »

Il rejoignit son frère…Tout le chemin du retour vers le motel, il ne dit pas un mot…Il laissa Sam conduire l'impala et laissa le paysage défilé, le front appuyé sur la vitre…

Il repartit le lendemain aux aurores, il avait promis à Castiel de passer le voir…

Il était tous là…Helen, Jo, Bobby, Rufus et même Gaby…Ils ne disaient rien, assis dans la salle d'attente…Têtes basses…

Quand Dean les vit…Il sentit le froid l'envahir…Il ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter, il marcha sans se retourner…Droit vers sa chambre…

Il posa sa main sur la porte et n'osa l'ouvrir…

« Doucement… »

Une voix d'infirmière…Dean releva la tête…Il ouvrit d'un coup la porte…

Castiel était réveillé…Relevé sur son lit…Il ne bougeait pas, il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon mais il était réveillé…

Il se tourna vers la porte et vit Dean…L'infirmière le vit à son tour…

« Monsieur Winchester… » Elle lui sourit

Il la regarda entre stupeur et joie…

« Il s'est réveillé ce matin…Ne vous saisissez pas…Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour retrouver toutes ses facultés motrices et intellectuels…Mais les médecins sont confiants… »

Elle lui tapota le bras et sortit…

Dean n'osa pas s'approcher…La respiration de Castiel était étrange, rauque…

Il croisa son regard…Ses grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient, l'appelaient…

Il s'avança…Il avait peur…Peur que ce Castiel ne soit pas le sien malgré ce que l'infirmière venait de lui dire…

« Cass…C'est bien toi ? »

Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres craquelées…

« Oh putain, mec… »

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et lui attrapa la main…Geste qu'il avait fait durant toutes ses semaines qui lui avaient parues sans fin….

Il sentit une pression sur ses doigts…Castiel…

« T'as gagné, Cass…T'as gagné »

Il le vit essayé de parler

« Chuuut..Dis rien…Tu as tout le temps maintenant…On a tout le temps…»

Castiel lui serra un peu plus les doigts…Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit…

Dean se leva et l'embrassa sur le front…Puis un instant, posa le sien contre celui de son ami…Une communion…

Quand il sortit de la chambre, Jo l'attendait…Il la serra dans ses bras…Sa tête enfouie dans son cou…

Il rejoignit les autres…Les salua, en silence…

« Je dois donner un coup de fil…Je reviens tout de suite… »

Sam et Ruby devaient savoir…

La rééducation fut longue et pénible…Castiel ne montra rien de sa souffrance mais Dean voyait qu'il prenait sur lui…

Il mit des semaines à remarcher…Il parlait à nouveau mais avec lenteur…Ca l'énervait et plus il s'énervait plus il perdait ses moyens…Ses mots…

Dean le surprit souvent des larmes de rage au bord des yeux…Il ne savait rien faire d'autre qu'être là pour lui et Castiel lui en fut toujours reconnaissant…

Crowley, au fond, avait peut-être gagné…Il l'avait tué à sa manière…

Les médecins s'étonnaient pourtant de ses progrès mais ce n'était jamais assez pour Castiel…

Il voulait redevenir celui qu'il fut…Il dut désenchanter…

Les logopèdes lui firent comprendre qu'il ne reparlerait plus jamais comme avant…

Les rééducateurs lui firent comprendre que marcher serait à présent tout ce qu'il pourrait faire et ce, aider seulement d'une canne parce que sa jambe gauche était devenue sa faiblesse…

Il laissait souvent s'échapper de ses doigts, des objets…Cela lui arriverait encore mais de moins en moins…A force d'exercice et d'entêtements…

Son cerveau fonctionnait parfaitement, c'était son corps qui ne suivait pas...Qui ne suivrait plus…Plus jamais…

Tout ce temps, Castiel vécut chez Bobby…Si au départ, leur cohabitation fut tendue…Chacun finit par y trouver sa place…

Castiel revendit « My angel » à Michael…Ce dernier verserait tous les mois, 600$ sur le compte de Bobby…Celui-ci fulmina mais ce fut à cette seule condition que Castiel accepta d'emménager chez lui…

Dean venait prendre le café presque tous les jours…D'abord pour faire son rapport à Bobby, de moins en moins présent au garage mais surtout pour retrouver son ami…

Ils allaient souvent se promener, c'était une recommandation des médecins…Castiel marchait en écoutant Dean parler pour 2…

Il avait fini par ne plus faire de progrès et sembla accepter cet état de fait…

Il se moquait de lui-même en s'appelant Dr Castiel en pensant au Dr House…

Il parlait moins qu'avant même si il ne fut jamais un grand bavard… Parce que de toutes les faiblesses de son corps, la lenteur de ses mots fut la plus dure à supporter…

Il pensait mille choses mais n'arrivait à en émettre que le 10eme…

Dean estima que le temps était venu pour Castiel de revivre…De sortir de ses 4 murs…

Il arriva un matin et lui annonça qu'il viendrait le chercher le lendemain…Castiel protesta…

« C'est ça ou je ne mets plus un pied ici…C'est compris ! »

Il sortit en claquant la porte laissant un Bobby dubitatif et un Castiel ébahi…

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Dean » sourit Castiel.

Il arriva à 9h…Castiel l'attendait, assis dans la cuisine…

« On va où ? »

« Ca te regarde pas… »

« Et Jo ? »

« Elle reste ici… »

« Et le garage ? »

« Merde, Cass… » ragea Dean

« Bobby peut le tenir quelques jours tout seul hein…J'ai pas eu de vacances depuis des mois…Maintenant tu la fermes et tu ramènes ton cul… »

Castiel se mit à rire, il s'appuya sur sa canne et prit son sac…Dean lui ouvrit la porte…

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en voyant Castiel s'éloigner en clopinant…

Castiel ne posa aucune question, il se laissa mener par Dean…Il avait sa petite idée mais il la garda pour lui…

Ils firent plusieurs arrêts…Dean lui montra des endroits dont Castiel ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence…

Il se sentait bien…Il se sentait à nouveau vivant…

Assis sur un banc, chacun un café dans les mains…Ils fixaient l'horizon….

« Merci »

« De quoi ? »

« D'être Dean »

Il se mit à rire

« C'est quoi ce nouveau délire »

Il vit Castiel prendre sa respiration…Il savait qu'il prenait sur lui, il voulait lui parler et parler pour Castiel s'était la pire des épreuves depuis son agression…

« Depuis que je t'ai…rencontré….Ma vie a changé… »

Dean allait l'interrompre, Castiel lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il le laisse continuer

« Tu m'as libéré…De bien des façons….Ta famille…Tes amis… »

Il ferma les yeux pour contenir sa frustration…Il avait tant de chose à lui dire et si peu les moyens de les lui dire…Tant d'hésitation entre les mots…

« Tu as toujours été là…pour moi….Je me suis toujours…Demandé pourquoi…Tu t'étais tourné…vers moi….J'étais rien pour..toi…Rien…Pourquoi…Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?... »

Il rouvrit les yeux

« Je ne sais pas, Cass…Je pense que l'amitié, c'est comme l'amour…Ca peut naître d'un coup de foudre… »

Il entendit le rire étouffé de Castiel

« Tu n'y crois pas ? »

« Ohh que si…»

« Bobby, Jo, toi….Juste des rencontres magiques… »

« Tu traines un boulet…Quelle magie…»

« Parle pas comme ça.. » Dean avait monté le ton

« Putain, Cass…Tu te rends compte de par où tu es passé ?...Tu as perdu ta femme, ton fils…Tu as vaincu la mort, tu t'es battu et regarde toi…Tu es là, debout… »

« Debout » ironisa Castiel

« Arrête tu veux…Fais pas celui qui veut pas comprendre… »

Dean le regarda

« T'es un mec génial, Cass…Tout le monde le sait sauf toi… »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça…J'ai l'air de ne pas me …trouver génial…moi.. » Il sourit en coin.

« Tu as l'air d'être usé et je veux juste te montrer que la vie vaut encore la peine d'être vécue.. »

Castiel baissa le regard…

« Tu as encore des milliers de chose à découvrir, de gens à rencontrer…Tu as des milliers de chose à partager…»

« Ce corps… »

« Non…Toi…Regarde-moi…Regarde-moi, Cass»

Castiel leva son regard vers lui…Les bras appuyés sur ses genoux…

« Un jour, je vais me marier et ce jour-là, je veux que tu sois mon témoin…Un jour, j'aurais des enfants et je veux que tu sois parrain de l'un d'eux…Voilà pourquoi tu dois vivre...Parce que tu es mon ami et que tu fais partie de ma vie, de nos vies… »

Castiel détourna son regard…Les yeux vitreux…

«Bien »

«Bien… La discussion est close…Maintenant lève -toi…Je me les gèle, ce n'est pas bon pour mes spermatozoïdes pré-paternels..»

Il entendit Castiel éclater de rire dans son dos…Dean sourit…Castiel riait enfin…

Le voyage fut une découverte de tous les instants…Depuis son camion, Castiel n'avait jamais fait attention à rien…Dean avait roulé sa bosse, il s'amusait de voir Castiel s'étonner de tout…

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ville près de la frontière texane…

A côté du Motel, il y avait le magasin d'un artisan…

Castiel poussa la porte, Dean le suivit…Un menuisier…Il vit le visage de Castiel s'éclairer…Il y avait des mois qu'il n'avait plus une telle lueur dans ses yeux….

Le propriétaire des lieux se présenta et Castiel se mit à lui parler, avec difficulté mais avec tant de passion que l'homme ne porta aucune attention à son handicap…Leur amour du métier les unissait…Dean, témoin, l'écoutait…Il finissait par ne plus entendre ses hésitations, ses respirations entre les mots…

Castiel était dans son élément…Maintenant Dean savait de quoi serait fait demain pour lui…

Sam ouvrit la porte, souriant, heureux…Il l'attendait depuis des jours…Dean n'avait pas donné de dates exactes…Un road trip avec un but mais pas d'itinéraire…

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre…Sam souleva presque son frère du sol…

« Alors ? »

« Il est magnifique, tu vas voir…Ruby ne tient plus en place, elle t'attend… »

« Je ne suis pas venu seul…Ca te dérange pas ? »

Sam jeta un œil vers la voiture et vit sortir Castiel, s'appuyant sur sa canne…

« Tu rigoles…C'est génial…C'est Ruby qui va être aux anges…Il sait ?»

« Non...Je lui ai rien dit…Il a dû oublier, je pense… »

« Ce sera l'occasion alors… » Il tapa sur l'épaule de Dean et se dirigea vers Castiel

« La porte est ouverte….Fais comme chez toi, frérot… » hurla-t-il.

Castiel stoppa à quelques pas de Sam

« Bonjour, Sam…J'espère que …je ne vous …dérange pas »

« Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Jimmy…On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi, tu sais…»

Il le serra dans ses bras…

« C'est gentil, Sam…Je suis content…de vous revoir…aussi »

« Allez viens…Ruby va faire des bonds de joie quand elle va te voir »

Quand Castiel entra dans le hall, il ne fit que l'entendre.

« Aaaaah…Jimmy » Un cri strident…

Elle lui sauta au cou…

« Oh Mon dieu, si tu savais comme je suis contente de te revoir… »

Elle recula et le frappa sur la poitrine…

« J'ai failli faire un prématuré à cause de toi…Imbécile »

« Un prématuré ? »

Il vit alors Dean se diriger vers lui…Il respirait la joie et la fierté…Dans ses bras, Castiel pouvait apercevoir, un bébé…Avec tout ça, il avait oublié la naissance du petit garçon…

Il sentit son cœur se serrer…

« Cass, je veux te présenter à quelqu'un… »

Il lui montra l'enfant au creux de ses bras…

« Chad, je te présente Oncle Jimmy… »

« Il est….Il est…Magnifique »

« Tu veux le prendre? »

Castiel hésita, regarda sa canne puis Ruby qui lui fit un grand sourire…Il tendit sa canne à Sam…Dean lui posa alors doucement l'enfant dans les bras…

« Bonjour toi » La voix un peu brisée…

La main de l'enfant attrapa alors le pendentif qui ne quittait plus jamais le cou de Castiel…

Ganesh qui lui porta chance au-delà l'espace et le temps…

Il ne chercha plus à comprendre pourquoi le destin lui fit croiser la route de Dean…

Il était arrivé à ce moment-là au bout de la sienne…Quelqu'un devait veiller sur lui…Refusant de l'abandonner…

Il regarda l'enfant…

Tommy…Meg…Ses anges gardiens…

Une seconde chance…Il ne la laisserait pas passer…

Dean croisa son regard…Ils se sourirent…Tous étaient dit...

Il put lire sur ses lèvres

« Merci »

Dean lui répondit

« De rien »

FIN

Et peut-être un jour etc…


End file.
